The Way End of Days Should Have Been
by BunnyKat
Summary: Was everyone as heartbroken as we were when you saw Spike's face in the end of "End of Days"? Well, this is what we think should have happend. B/S *FEEDBACK* (By: Lucky & Bunny)
1. End of Days

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: DUH!  
  
A/N: We're spoiler free and on WB time. So on Feedback, try to hold back on saying what happened on Chosen. Okay?  
  
Summary: Who else was mad at the Angel/Buffy scene where Spike saw it? Didn't it just break your heart!? *Uncontrollable crying* W're better now. Well, this is what we REALLY REALLY REALLY wish would have happened. This is about two minutes before it ended.  
  
***  
  
Caleb raised the blade high above his head. "Hey!" yelled a familiar voice just before a fist cracked the reverend's jaw. "I never was one for preachers."  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked confused as he helped her up. "What. . ." Her sentence was interrupted by Caleb's getting up and complaining. Angel was about to go up to him when the Slayer held him back.  
  
"Oh, one of those things you have to do on your own?" She nodded and the vampire moved over to the entrance. "You are so gonna lose," he stated to Caleb before Buffy began to go after him again. She picked up the scythe and tried to slice the reverend with it. He managed to get the weapon away from her while kicking her into the wall. She managed to dodge out of the way before the pointy end of the scythe hit the wall. "God I miss watching this," muttered Angel.  
  
Buffy got her weapon back and swung it into Caleb's stomach. He laughed before falling to the ground. She turned around and grinned. "See under control." He began to walk towards her. "Now don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well at least you can tell me your glad to see me," Angel said smiling before he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
Spike had followed the preacher to the tomb. When he saw Buffy fighting Caleb, he stayed back into the shadows and watched. God he loved watching this. At one point he saw Caleb raise the scythe above his head. Spike was about to tackle him, but a figure yelled and punched out his jaw. Angel stood there smirking like he really belonged. "Bloody poof," he muttered and stood behind a pillar watching. When the Slayer sliced Caleb in the stomach, Spike was about ready to go out and properly great Peaches, when the master vampire kissed her. He stood there in shock and looked down at the ground.  
  
"That bitch," muttered someone behind him. He turned to see the First as Buffy. "Poor Spikey. How could she do that to you? Should we kill her? Make her pay for hurting you? I'm even sure with that soul you'd be up for a little bit of tour. . ."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?" yelled the real Buffy.  
  
Spike snapped out of his trance and smirked. The First seethed.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me," explained Angel.  
  
She stood there. "Well yes. But. . . not in the kissing way. I'm happy in what I'm. . . trying to make into a relationship with someone. And. . . this isn't helping."  
  
That made Spike smile all the more. The First scowled. "Fine. If this isn't working, I'll send a pet over." It vanished, leaving him confused, until he saw a motion by Buffy's right side. A Turok-Han.  
  
Angel stayed shocked. "And who would this someone be?"  
  
Before she could answer, a wave platinum blonde and leather flew past her vision. There was Spike wrestling with an uber-vamp. He was thrown off and landed by Buffy's feet. "Can I borrow that, luv?" he asked taking the scythe. Spike rolled back and cut off the vamps head before it could attacked again. He stood up tossing it back to the Slayer. "Thanks, pet." Buffy shrugged in response.  
  
Angel stood flabbergasted. Spike tackled a super-vampire to saved Buffy, asked her to borrow a scythe that's important,(which she let him have willingly) killed it, and handed the weapon back to her. This would take serious brooding later.  
  
Although at the moment he managed to keep his cool. "What are you doing here Spike?".  
  
"Nice to see you too. Peaches," saying that last part with emphasis.  
  
Buffy directed a comment at both vampires. "Will the both of you just hold it together long enough to explain everything? Equaling testosterone and everything?" Her ex nodded while Spike smirked. "Fine, Spike, I thought you said you were going to the vineyard."  
  
"To follow the preacher. I did and he lead me here."  
  
Buffy gaped her mouth open. "And how long have you been here?" she asked now chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
Before he could answer, Angel butted in. "You're helping her now?" Then he turned to Buffy. "And you believe him?"  
  
"Look, Angel. . ." she began but he held up his hand. He seemed to be. . . smelling her?  
  
Without warning the vampire shoved Spike into a wall. "Watch it Peaches!"  
  
"What have you been doing with her?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing she didn't want," he shot back shoving his grandsire off. Buffy flung Angel away from him and stood in between them.  
  
"What did I say about testosterone?" she pointed out, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest.  
  
That's when it hit Angel. "That someone. . ."  
  
"Yeah," she finished off for him. Silently hoping that it wouldn't go on any further.  
  
"But he's an evil soulless. . ."  
  
"Not quite," she muttered. At his confused look, she added. "He has a soul now."  
  
Angel stood in complete shock. Yep. Brooding was a definite yes for later. "How long?"  
  
"Around last May," Spike answered. Buffy didn't dare look at either of their faces. If she looked at Angel she'd feel depressed and guilty that she didn't feel guilty. If she looked at Spike she was afraid he'd be smirking/sneering/grinning and she might have slapped that right off of his face.  
  
"As much as I'd like to finish this conversation, well, not really, but this place is giving me the wiggin's." Buffy began to walk up the stairs, and hoped that they would follow without to much pain.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sighed. She needed to talk to both vampires. Preferably, alone. She was honestly surprised that they managed to get home without any problems. Spike was downstairs while Angel was up visiting with Faith and Dawn. 'Maybe Angel would be easier,' she thought. She began to head upstairs and heard laughter. "A puppy!" exclaimed Dawn. "I'm never gonna let this down!"  
  
Buffy got to the door and listened. "It was a dog, not a puppy," justified Angel.  
  
"Uh-huh, right. Mandy," Faith said. "In the seventies, he had the crappiest hair possible, kind of John Travolta like, and he loved Barry Manilow." Dawn howled in laughter again and Buffy walked in looking the same as her sister.  
  
If Angel could blush, he'd do so right then. He glared at Faith, and she only lifted her shoulder and shrugged. "Hey, I'm injured. Gotta get my laughs somewhere." She turned the other Slayer. "So, B, I'll gather you came up here for something."  
  
She whipped the tears from her eyes. "Actually, I came up looking to see if I could talk to Angel. Alone."  
  
"Go ahead." He got up to leave. "I'll just tell her about Whitechapel." His eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't think that I saw that did ya." Buffy pulled Angel out before anything else could happen.  
  
***  
  
"Where to start," said Buffy sitting down on Willow's bed.  
  
"How about from when I saw you last," he offered pulling up a chair.  
  
"Oh, boy. Fun." She told him the tragic tale of that past year and was afraid that he was going to get up and rip Spike apart right then. "But it wasn't all his fault."  
  
"How could it not be his fault?"  
  
"Well, it is a little bit, but I'm just as equally to blame. He just did what I asked, without complaining. Okay, well, maybe there was a little bit of complaining, but I'd call that actually. . ." she saw his face. "Moving on. But, yeah. It scared me for a little bit. I couldn't even go into the bathroom without feeling nauseous or depressed." She grinned. "And the real kicker is, that during that summer he was gone. I missed him. A lot." Buffy looked down at her hands. "Then three to four months later, I find him in the school basement. Insane. And with really bad hair. And that scared me too. About a week later, he came to my house, seemingly sane and tried to help. It kinda failed, but that's when he told me about the soul."  
  
"How did he end up staying here?"  
  
"Well, he was killing people again and not remembering so to try and figure out what the Big Bad was, we figured we'd let him stay."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously I don't. Part of the thing is, I'm afraid that if I tell everyone, they'll freak out and kick me out again. Willow, Dawn, Faith, Anya, and Andrew, more than likely won't care. I could care less at what the potentials think. Xander I think would freak out for a minute, then agree with it. Robin will say no immediately, as if I care though. But the hardest one would be Giles. He's always been my father figure and if he doesn't approve, which he won't, I don't know if I could do it."  
  
Angel knelt in front of her. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Go talk to Spike."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try to stand beside you no matter what you're choice." With that he left the room to try and save his dignity from Faith.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: This won't be updated for a few days because of end of year terms and all that stuff. 


	2. Chosen Part 1

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, it was forgotten last time. Oops. Seriously! DON"T SUE US!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: DUH!  
  
A/N: We just saw the finale on Sunday. Holy $#*t! How many people we thinking, "Just kiss him already!" I managed to hold it together until "No you don't. But thanks for saying," then I was a water fountain. Lucky sat there for five minutes afterwards shaking. If they had killed Faith and Wood, we'd've sued. Then the ending completely sucked.  
  
A/N 2: Xander and Dawn never left. Sorry if there was any confusion.  
  
Chapter Title: Chosen Part 1  
  
Summary: Takes place right after the other one. We're going to take some lines from "Chosen" so be patient if things seem to repeat. But the overall thing is VERY different! Deal for a little bit!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucky: Angel and Kennedy must die! *Slams fist into palm*  
  
Bunny: Calm down. You know our plan with the characters. *Evil glare*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs to find Spike attacking the punching bag. "So. What's Peaches gonna do. Stay in the almighty battle. Be the hero," he said sarcastically waving his hands.  
  
Buffy looked at the bag. It had a little head of Angel on it. She grinned. "I don't know if he's staying." She took another step towards him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well that ain't gonna cut it."  
  
"I didn't want it to happen!" yelled Buffy taking another step closer.  
  
"Well, it did!" he shouted taking another step towards her. "You wanna know something. It hurt. A bloody lot."  
  
"You don't think I know that? He already has a girlfriend, and just doesn't want to tell me."  
  
"Poof," muttered Spike.  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right." That got him to smirk. She was quiet. "Faith's still using my room. . ."  
  
"Well your not staying here! Can't buy me off with sweet talk. You've got Angel breath. Won't just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I've got my pride, you know."  
  
"I understand," she said turning around and about to head upstairs.  
  
He slid in front of her. "Clearly you don't since that whole 'having my pride' thing was a smokescreen."  
  
Buffy breathed in relief. "Oh thank God."  
  
"I don't know what I would've done had I let you go upstairs." She smiled and stroked his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him gently.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
***  
  
Buffy laid there stroking his arm. She was panicking. There was no way they were going to win. And it scared her. She got up and began walking around and stopped at the window. "Pretty ain't it?" asked Caleb stepping from the shadows. "No, no. I'm not him. You killed him good and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. But I don't need my right arm. I've got an army." He turned to face her. Of course, you've got an army too. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls who don't know the pointy end of a stake. Maybe I should call this off."  
  
Buffy interrupted him. "Have you ever thought of a cool name. How about the 'Taunter'. Striking fear in the hearts. . ."  
  
"I will overrun this earth. All those others you faced. They have a part of me in them. Whereas I have all of me, so I like my chances somewhat better. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth, and the scales tip. I will be made in human flesh."  
  
"Talk on," Buffy shot back. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms?" She looked at Spike longingly. 'I shouldn't have gotten up,' she thought. "He nor anybody else in this house or world can help you. Cause you know the drill." He morphed into Buffy. "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the. . . there's that word again. Alone. It's what you are and how you'll die."  
  
The real Buffy looked up. "You right."  
  
The First looked shocked. "Not your best. . ."  
  
Spike shook on his cot. "I'm drownin' in footwear." He woke up and looked across the room. "Buffy? Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. I just realized something. We're going to win."  
  
***  
  
Buffy had told her plan to her friends and 'soon-to-be-Slayers.' Half of them were in love with the idea. The other half were scarred out of their minds. Angel caught her in the hallway. "Buffy. There's something else I need to tell you." He took out pendant looking necklace. "It's for someone ensouled, but stronger than a human. A champion." A beat. "As in me."  
  
Buffy took the amulet. She shook her head, handing it back to him, and led Angel into the unoccupied kitchen. "No."  
  
"No. . .what?"  
  
"No as in, you can't wear it and you shouldn't be here. There should be a second front or something."  
  
"I called LA, their already looking into it," he said calming her.  
  
"It's still not your fight," argued Buffy.  
  
"Do you want him to wear the amulet?" asked Angel looking directly at her. She couldn't meet his gaze, but she nodded. "Fine," he said. "But I'm still staying to fight."  
  
"Deal," she said taking the amulet. They left the kitchen to see Faith and Robin get back from covering grates. Faith was. . .smiling? "What happened?" asked Buffy. "You guys didn't again did you?"  
  
Faith smiled wider. "No B."  
  
"Then what. You're looking all giddy."  
  
"Robin and me made a deal. If we both survived this thing, we'd give each other a chance."  
  
"In relationship terms?" asked Buffy with an eyebrow raised. "And you're fine with it?"  
  
"Five by five." Faith looked at Buffy. "Speaking of boyfriends, you should go talk to yours."  
  
The older Slayer looked down. "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Boytoy?"  
  
"Was."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Actually I was going to talk to him. Only about apocalyptic stuff."  
  
She was down the hallway, Faith called after her. "B. Relationship stuff feels good. Give it another go. You have nine hours to make it right." Buffy turned around smiling.  
  
The Slayer went down the stairs to find Spike throwing tacks at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Being bored. Don't fancy being upstairs with Angel."  
  
"One of these days I'm going to have to lock you in a room together to rassle it out."  
  
"No complaining from this end."  
  
"Of course there could be oil involved. . ." she said getting a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, luv?" he asked sitting up.  
  
Buffy held up the amulet. "This is supposed to be worn by someone ensouled, but more than human."  
  
"Well, then. Hand it over."  
  
"It's meant to be worn by a champion." Spike looked down defeated. She walked over and placed it in his hand.  
  
"Been called a lot of things in my day." They smiled. Then there was a crash from upstairs.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
***  
  
The crash turned out to be Andrew knocking over the weapons cabinet. He was trying to get into her Red Riding Hood cape. Him, Xander, Amanda, and Giles were going to play Dungeons & Dragons. Buffy looked at Giles skeptically, to which he took off his glasses to clean.  
  
Dawn came up to Buffy. "I need to talk to Spike. But I would prefer it if you wouldn't come down."  
  
"Okay." She paused. "How long do you think you'll need."  
  
"Thirty-minutes tops."  
  
"Don't do anything rash."  
  
"I was just going to yell at him and say Angel was much better than him." Buffy stared at her sister. "I'm kidding. We've just got loose ties to fix up." Buffy stroked her sisters hair and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Dawn descended down the stairs. Spike was swirling a pretty looking necklace around. "Why didn't I get one?" joked Dawn, making her presence.  
  
"What was the ruckus?"  
  
"Andrew."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Silence.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. "I'm still not at all happy what you did last year." He winced. "I find it gross and unreasonable. I still wonder why you did it." Pause. "And yet I can't hate you." She looked him in the eye. "I've been doing a lot of thinking for the past twenty-four hours, mostly cause of Faith, and I realized that, yes I hate you for trying to rape my sister. But you never tried anything like it again. Or tried to hurt her or anyone. Before or after."  
  
Spike tried to protest.  
  
"Okay, yes. Now you have a soul. But I believe that even if you didn't get it, you still wouldn't do anything like it. I know that you could have killed her anytime last year. And yet you didn't." She stopped. "I miss the brother/sister thing we had a while back. It made me feel like I had a full family. Sort of." The vampire smirked. "Promise me. That if we live through this, we'll try that thing again."  
  
"I promise Bit."  
  
She smiled. "Buffy's gonna be down in a little bit. Don't brood to much."  
  
"I do not brood."  
  
Dawn laughed. And then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stood on the front porch. They actually had a fighting chance. She put that aside trying not to worry and focused on Faith's words from earlier. 'Relationship stuff feels good. Give it another go.' Of course now she only had eight hours. But she intended on making those count. Buffy snuck into the house, hearing something about Amanda slamming Andrew's Trogdor demon, Giles with the fighting ability of a doily, and Xander saying something about Anya being crazy for sleeping. She hoped to god that they worked out their problems before hand.  
  
She came down the stairs of the basement without them creaking. He was already standing, as if he was waiting for her. They looked at each other and pent-up passion came tumbling out.  
  
***  
  
Buffy awoke to a loud thumping noise. She looked up and realized that she was in the basement with Spike. She grinned. Definite improvement. They made it to the cot. Her grin turned into a smile. Last night had been wonderful. Spike shifted. "Mornin' luv." Buffy smiled more and kissed him. The thumping got louder. "I wish we had more time to do this."  
  
She kissed him again. "We will."  
  
The door opened to Dawn's voice. "Buffy. Spike." They shifted. "Don't worry. I'm not coming down! Just telling you to get up and get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes." The door closed again.  
  
Buffy sat up. "I think there are extra clothes in the dryer." They got dressed quietly. He got over and started kissing her again. She responded happily.  
  
"Fifteen," called her sister again. They both laughed and came up the stairs.  
  
Did those fifteen minutes fly by. Robin had brought a bus from the school. They blocked the windows out earlier for Angel and Spike. Before leaving the house, Angel came over to Buffy and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "Thank you." With that, he ran to the bus. Buffy and Faith looked around for any more weapons one last time.  
  
When Buffy was locking the door, Faith smiled. "Was he good?" The other Slayer dropped her keys and stared at Faith who was laughing. She bent down to pick up the keys and locked the door. "I'm just glad you took my advice."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Look for the second part in a few days. We're still alive. Don't worry. 


	3. Chosen Part 2

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: DUH!  
  
Chapter Title: Chosen Part 2  
  
Summary: Takes place right after the other one. We're going to take some lines from "Chosen" so be patient if things seem to repeat. But the overall thing is VERY different! Deal for a little bit!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone rushed into the building. Robin was talking. "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, and no gum. Apart from that, we only have one rule." He stopped. "If they move. Kill them."  
  
Buffy stepped up. "Potentials are in the basement. Follow Faith, Angel, and Spike."  
  
They began to go as Xander called, "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now."  
  
Robin turned to the Wicca. "Willow, my office is through there."  
  
"It's right over the Seal," Buffy reminded her.  
  
Kennedy took the bag from her girlfriend. "I'll start getting you set up." She nodded. Robin then pointed out the other three places that vamps could get out from. They decided to break up into groups of two. Anya, Andrew, Dawn, and Robin all went to their places.  
  
That left Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Giles. The original gang. They had made this far. Why not farther? "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Buffy enthused. This launched a conversation of shopping, leaving Giles completely ignored.  
  
The three younger people went down the hall leaving Giles to mutter, "The earth is definitely doomed."  
  
***  
  
They opened the seal. And in they climbed to face the Turok-Han's. Spike said something about feeling like Elizabeth Taylor, but Buffy didn't hear it all. She was scarred out of her mind. Like Rona, she was flashing back to Xander's bathroom speech. "Come on Willow."  
  
***  
  
Willow concentrated on the Scythe. Then it hit her. Every single good magic in the world seemed to go through her. And it felt great. She vividly heard herself telling Kennedy to give the Scythe to Buffy. She slumped over. "That was nifty."  
  
"Amazon. . ." she heard someone say. Someone familiar. "Willow."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Baby. It's me. I need you to bring me back."  
  
"You're not her. You're the First."  
  
"No. The First can't appear in dreams." Tara's smell came over Willow. "I know you know the spell. I'm willingly wanting to come. Use good magik's to bring me back."  
  
"Tara. . ."  
  
"Please. Wake up and do so."  
  
Willow jolted. Somehow she knew it wasn't a trick. She began chanting. "Goddesses of time and space. Death and light. . ."  
  
***  
  
Every Slayer was fighting like there was no tomorrow. Well, if they didn't fight there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Kennedy got slammed into a wall. She cut two Ubervamps heads off before tossing the scythe to Buffy who began to make it sing.  
  
Angel got surrounded by a group of the vampires and was taking a large beating. He fought back for all he was worth, but was rewarded with two broken legs, a sprained wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and an uncountable number of cuts. The recent Slayers did their best to get them off of Angel. One vamp took his knife and stabbed him in the dislocated shoulder. That hurt.  
  
As it was about to cut off his head when Angel disappeared into thin air.  
  
Buffy didn't notice. She was to into the fight. Buffy called out to the girls, "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them- " Then there was pain in her stomach. A sword was driven through it. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Buffy!" yelled Faith, rushing over to her.  
  
Buffy looked up. "Hold the line," she said and handed her friend the Scythe.  
  
Faith looked at her, and then began killing many Ubervamps. Another cluster came towards her. Before going under, she yelled out, "Rona!" and tossed the Scythe to her.  
  
***  
  
Ubervamps took off running to where Giles and Wood were. They managed to get them all except for one. It gutted Robin in the stomach. Giles got that one, and drug Robin over to the table and sat him down.  
  
***  
  
Dawn and Xander were having good luck with their dustings, while down the hall had a similar effect. Anya had killed two of them, but failed to notice the Bringers come in until one was about to get Andrew. She slammed her knife through it's back, just to have the same thing done to her. Andrew couldn't move from shock. All the other Bringers thought he was dead and moved on down the school.  
  
***  
  
". . .I ask thee to bring forth the soul I ask. So mote it be." Once Willow was done with her spell, there was a flash of white light and there sat the other witch. "Tara."  
  
"Willow," she said gently. "We need to do one more spell. C-Can you just stable me?" The red head nodded and began to channel her energy. "Guardian of the light. I have returned. My plea is simple. . ."  
  
***  
  
'I'm doing okay,' thought Kennedy as she staked another vamp. She had her arm pulled behind her. A Turok-Han moved in for her neck before she could move. It drank from her until another Slayer got it. Kennedy fell to the ground, not quite dead. That was before another vampire yanked at her arm. She felt it being popped from her socket and it hurt. She kicked at it and started to get up, only to have herself sliced in half through the middle.  
  
Kennedy fell to the ground.  
  
Dead.  
  
Buffy saw this happen. She also saw Amanda and Chao-Ahn fall. She looked up to see herself. "Ooooh, ow, Mommy!" it taunted. "This mortal wound is all itchy!" It squatted down to her. "You pulled a pretty neat trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"  
  
Buffy struggled to get up saying. "I want you. . .to get out of my face!" She stood up, shocking the First to no end. Rona tossed her the Scythe, which Buffy used to knock five Turok-Han's over the edge.  
  
Faith threw her attackers off of her, as if sensing Buffy strength and got into the fray again.  
  
Spike felt a rush of energy from him. He screamed from the pain of it. He staggered under the Seal opening and said, "Oh, bollocks." A blue electric light swirled in him a moment, then power shot up through the floor where Tara and Willow were chanting and down to him.  
  
***  
  
"Come on," said Tara. "We have to get out." Willow followed her out and noticed that the witch was still chanting, so she continued channeling her energy.  
  
***  
  
"Spike!" yelled Buffy going over to him. A rays of pure yellow light shot out from him, dusting all the vampires in the cavern. Then everything began to shake and collapse.  
  
"Everybody out! Now!" Faith yelled. The Slayers filled out of there and ran to the bus. Giles was helping a weak Robin there. Once on, he starred at a sight he never thought he'd see again.  
  
Tara.  
  
***  
  
While everyone was still getting out, Spike said, "I can feel it, Buffy."  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to keep it together.  
  
"My soul. It's really there." He looked at her and grinned. "Kinda stings." Things crashed around them. "Go on then!"  
  
"You've done enough, you can still-"  
  
"No, you beat 'em back. It's for me to do the cleanup."  
  
Faith was on the stairs, "Buffy! Come on!"  
  
"Gotta move lamb," Spike said while another big chunk fell. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."  
  
"Spike. . ."  
  
"I mean it!" he told her firmly. "I gotta do this."  
  
Buffy reached for his hand and held it. It caught on fire, but they didn't notice. "I love you," she said.  
  
Now Spike understood the words that Cassie had told him all those months ago. "I love you, too." He released her hand. "Now get out of here!"  
  
She was about to protest when Faith came to her side, "Buffy, let's go!" She drug her along and up the stairs.  
  
They both heard him say, "I want to see how it ends."  
  
Buffy was still struggling. "B! If it's the man's last wish to have you get out of here alive, I suggest you get out of here alive!"  
  
That hit the Slayer hard and they began to run, no matter how badly her side ached.  
  
***  
  
Dawn sat at the back of the bus. Everything was collapsing and Faith and Buffy weren't in sight yet. She caught a glimpse of them running on the rooftops before jumping on the hood of the bus.  
  
Faith held Buffy down. She noticed that Buffy was still staring at the gold beam of light and not really caring about anything else. The bus slowed down to a stop, but the gold beam remained.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
And Buffy started to cry. Faith stroked her head, trying to calm her down, and helped her off the bus. Buffy had it under enough control to comfort Dawn who also came out crying. The Slayers came out of the bus slowly and in shock. Faith went on board to find Robin sitting in the driver's seat. "Did we win?"  
  
Faith smiled. "Yeah. We did."  
  
He smiled a little. And then he was just staring still.  
  
Faith sighed. She understood how B felt now. Only she was sure Buffy's pain was hundreds of times bigger. The woman moved in to close his eyes, when he coughed. "Surprised?"  
  
She grinned and chuckled.  
  
Outside everyone stared at the wreckage and watched the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign crash. This brought out an insane giggle from the two sisters. Xander looked at Andrew. "Where'd Anya go?"  
  
"I was scared. I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you see what happened? Was she. . . ?"  
  
Andrew looked up at Xander. "She was incredible. She died saving my life."  
  
Xander put a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing." They both smiled.  
  
Giles stepped forward to Buffy. "I don't understand. What did this?"  
  
"Spike," answered Buffy looking straight ahead, but leaning on Dawn for support. Her side was really starting to sting.  
  
"Um," said a voice. "About that."  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and a few of the Slayers turned around.  
  
"I have some answers about Spike and the First," said Tara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up soon ! ;-) 


	4. Aftermath

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Let's see, take "YES" + "YES" = BIG FAT DUH!  
  
Chapter Title: Aftermath  
  
A/N: Thank you EvAnEsSeNcE! Those songs are great! ;-)  
  
Summary: Takes place right after the big battle. But there are still a lot of questions hanging around the air.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow came up beside her. "It's really you isn't it?" Tara nodded, shyly grinning.  
  
"We need to go to LA," commanded the resurrected witch. "It's important that Angel knows that everything i-is okay."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "But he was here. Did he get staked?"  
  
Tara began to walk to the bus with the others following. "The law firm that he works for knew that he was about to be killed. S-so they zapped him back over there because they still need him."  
  
Buffy nodded before passing out. "Oh, goddess," muttered Willow. "Get her onto the bus."  
  
Once they had done that, Tara looked around. "Vi," she said. "C-Can you drive?"  
  
The newly appointed Slayer looked up. "How'd you. . ."  
  
"Just can you drive?" She nodded carefully and got in the driver's seat. "Head t-to LA."  
  
Vi glanced at Faith who gave her the go-ahead. Willow was finishing up the healing spell on Buffy. "She should be okay. I think it was mostly shock and obviously her side."  
  
The two Wicca's distributed healing spells to all the injured. On one of Willow's breaks she sat next to Buffy who had just waken up. "I think that I figured out that Kennedy's dead. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you see how?"  
  
Buffy tore her gaze from the window. She felt like lying to her friend, but something in her friends eyes made her realize that that wasn't the right thing to do. Willow could handle it. The good magic she had been doing made her not so scary and more easy to talk to. Even her hair was lighter. "Ubervamps surrounded her. A bunch of them. Kennedy fought hard and then she was cut in half through the stomach." Willow winced and looked down. "She was a real trouper. Her stubbornness pulled her through most of the fight. Be proud of that."  
  
They stayed silent for a while longer. Then the sign came up.  
  
*Los Angeles. The City of Angels*  
  
***  
  
Willow gave directions to the hotel. It was fairly easy to find. She, Xander, Faith, and Buffy all went inside first.  
  
It was abandoned.  
  
A note was beside the phone. "Angel Investigations has moved to a new facility. If there are any questions call this number." Willow picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello. This is Willow Rosenberg. I need to speak to Angel."  
  
"What is the nature of this call?" asked the drowned voice on the other end.  
  
"Tell Angel that he doesn't need to worry about the second front and get on the phone and talk to Willow!" she exclaimed. Her day had worn her out and she didn't feel like repeating stories over and over again.  
  
When Angel came on she gave the Cliff's Notes version of the battle and asked if they could all stay in the hotel. He gave the okay and informed them that he would be in touch shortly.  
  
Buffy and Willow were giving instructions to sleeping arrangements. There were enough rooms to hold two to three people each. When all of that was through, they came back to meet Xander, Tara, Giles, Wood, Dawn, Faith, and Andrew. "There are three rooms left," informed Willow. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"I'm going to see if there's anything on TV," stated the young teen. "I'm way too wired to sleep." That was only half her reason. She knew other people needed the rooms more.  
  
Andrew gazed around and stretched, "I think I'm gonna hit the. . ." Dawn elbowed him in the side. "Ow! I mean. . .hit the television set with Dawn." They went off to argue between the TNN marathon of Star Trek and MTV Beach House.  
  
Xander shifted his shoulder and headed off. "I'm going to take one. If anyone needs to bunk, just knock beforehand."  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "I believe I found some scotch in the back room. I'm going to get myself a long drink."  
  
Willow followed him. "I think I might join you."  
  
Faith was pulling at Robin. "We're taking a room."  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister-bond. "It does feel nice." Faith stopped a moment, then went over and hugged Buffy. She kissed her forehead before joining her boyfriend.  
  
Buffy turned her attention to Tara. "Do you need to bunk with me?"  
  
"I-I think I might join Giles and W-Willow for that drink," the Wicca stuttered out. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Though you don't know it, Willow and I used to have a-a strong drink after a hard b-battle."  
  
The Slayers gaze softened. "Are you going to try to get back together with Willow?"  
  
Tara was silent. "I don't know."  
  
"A friend of mine said that relationship stuff feels good. She also said to give it another go."  
  
"T-Thank you." Buffy turned around, when Tara said, "In the morning, I'm going t-to have some questions, about. . .you know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You and Spike. But you need rest right now." The Wiccan smiled letting her friend get some rest.  
  
***  
  
To say that Buffy was having trouble sleeping was under an understatement. She kept dreaming of the last five minutes in the cavern. A good half of her was convincing her it was the right thing. Her other friends still needed her. Then the other good half was convincing her just as strongly that she should have stayed in the cavern.  
  
She'd hardly been lying there for an hour when she heard a voice. "Why'd you leave me, luv?" That got her to stand up.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Why'd you leave me?" he asked stepping out from the corner.  
  
"You told me to leave," she choked out. It was becoming very hard to breathe.  
  
He laughed at her like she was stupid. "You've known me for how long and you knew that I didn't mean it." He looked at her with that gaze that blamed her. "You said you loved me."  
  
"I-I do," she said whispering. "It just that Faith came down. . ."  
  
He waved his hand. "Piffle the excuses! You said that before. You always make excuses." Spike walked up to the side of the bed. "You always hurt the ones you love."  
  
***  
  
Tara could tell that Giles was becoming a little bit tipsy. They'd been drinking for about an hour, Tara on her second glass, Willow on her third, and Giles fifth. Or maybe it was sixth. She'd lost count. Just as the witches were about to re-encounter his childhood, she got a feeling. I made her a little bit sick. But she recognized it instantly.  
  
"Tara," asked Willow touching her arm tentatively.  
  
"Where's B-Buffy's room?" she asked urgently.  
  
"One of three. Either fourth or fifth floor."  
  
"Giles," Tara directed to the drunk man. "Go be with Dawn and Andrew." He got up wobbly but followed her directions. "Come on."  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"You know." And suddenly Willow did.  
  
***  
  
"You know I don't even think that alleyway compared to every time afterwards that you left." He'd been going on like this for a few minutes. Not really all that long, but it was still enough for Buffy to crawl into the fetal position and cry. "No, I don't even think that all of that lot is as hurtful as that bloody cavern." Spike stopped pacing and squatted next to her. "Did you know, we could have been together?" She looked at him through teary eyes. "Yeah. We still can."  
  
"Ho-How?"  
  
"You know," he whispered closely to her ear. "Take a broken mirror to your wrists, overdose on pills, whatever you bloody well want. Just kill yourself and you'll be with me. You'll be happy and rested." Spike stood up. "I know that's all you wanted."  
  
And for that moment, Buffy wanted to give in. Be with her lover and leave the world behind. Go and be happy and at peace. Know that everyone was okay.  
  
She started to cry again. She didn't want to make choices anymore. Even if it was about killing herself to. . .wait a minute. Spike was asking her to give up her life. The one which he protected with his unlife. He wouldn't do that. Ever.  
  
The door was thrown open, and there stood an angry looking Tara. "Get the hell away from her," she stated calmly, though it was laced with anger.  
  
He stepped up and leered at her. "Ooh! Bitty-witch is all grown up."  
  
"Buffy get away from him. Now." The Slayer shakily followed the command. "I thought I told you to stay away from me and mine."  
  
"I do as I please."  
  
Tara grinned. "What would you say if I told you I could defeat you now."  
  
Spike smirked right back. "You wouldn't. Bloody family's supposed to preserve the balance, not screw it up anymore."  
  
"Rbhap rai Febkr!" she yelled and twisted her fingers. Spike was trapped in an aura of blue with fear rippled over his face. "Getting rid of you would step up the balance of our side. Hell, it might even surpass you. But I really don't care anymore." Tara made a few more signals in the air with both hands, with blue sparks sputtering out from her fingertips. "Paralyze the enemy. . ."  
  
He tried to focus on Buffy. "Buffy, luv, don't let her do this to me. She'll kill me."  
  
The Slayer met his gaze with hatred. "Screw you."  
  
"Oh, you did do that, didn't you?" She looked down embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
". . .have the light tear it," panted out Tara. "Kaur er nuvm. . ."  
  
"I know a little magic too, McClay." With that Spike managed to lift an arm. "Uwib-boti!" he exclaimed. Tara was shot out to the hall. Her fall was broken by Willow, who had been standing behind her. "Oops! Did I give you a boo-boo?"  
  
Tara wiped the blood from her nose bleed and resituated herself. "Rbhap rai-"  
  
Spike waved his hand. "Save it. I'll be gone in a minute. Was that all you had."  
  
The Wiccan stood up defiant. "With all the power tricks I learned in the Between, you should be cowering at me." She smiled at his flinch when she said "Between." "Now I strongly suggest that you get out of here, 'The First', and make it stay that way."  
  
Spike stepped away from the doorway of where the witch stood. He looked at Buffy. "That offer is still as good as any."  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Tara collapsed to the ground weary and Buffy began to cry again. Willow hurried downstairs to get Xander, Faith, and Robin to help her with the two people.  
  
Tara drug herself over to the Slayer. "It's gone."  
  
"I thought it was him," she whispered between the tears.  
  
"I know honey," Tara said wrapping her arms around her. "It used to appear to me all the time. In the middle of s-school, or at a friends house. But I learned to ignore it." She paused. "What did it want?"  
  
"To kill myself."  
  
Tara jerked away and firmly held her shoulders. "Don't do that! However you deal with grief, I don't care, just d-don't commit suicide!"  
  
"I'm not going to!" Buffy stopped crying, but she was still shaking. "I-I realized right before you came in, that Spike would never want me to do that. Even if it meant that he went to a hell dimension with lots and lots of torture. . .oh god, do you think he's there?"  
  
Tara smiled warmly. "I know he's not."  
  
Buffy nodded. Then she paused. "The First seemed afraid of you."  
  
"W-Well, you s-see. . "  
  
"Are you guys okay now?" asked Willow, followed up by her three recruits.  
  
"I think we'd better g-go downstairs now," said Tara quietly. "There are some things I need to tell you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry about the not updating for a bit. Lucky was in Florida and I was busy teaching Safety Town all week (Don't ask). Hopefully a new chappie will be posted by Friday.  
  
Oooh! And as always. Feedback appreciated. Did you like our little equation up there? What'd you think about the Tara and The First scene? 


	5. Answers

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Let's see, take "YES" + "YES" = BIG FAT DUH!  
  
Chapter Title: Answers  
  
Summary: Tara answers some questions and gives them a reward.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy, Willow, Faith, Robin, Dawn, Andrew, a semi-coherent Giles, and Xander were sitting on and around the round couches looking at Tara. She took a breath. "Okay. In case you guys didn't know, that was The First. Um, Giles. D-Do you remember that time when you and-and Anya went to the Beljox's Eye?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did it say the reason for The First being here was?"  
  
"The fact that Buffy was resurrected."  
  
"Did you ever wonder why it didn't come last year?" Everyone thought. "I- It's because of me."  
  
Xander raised his hand. "I say 'wha'?"  
  
"The McClay's, or our side, the women are supposed to restore the balance. M-My Grandma taught me that when I was, oh about ten. The First had been appearing to me since I was a baby. It kept trying to make me kill myself."  
  
"Oh, goddess," muttered Willow.  
  
"Yeah," said Tara, crossing her arms. "Grandma found out and convinced me to do magic. Long, long, story short, The First leaves me alone in fear and I come to Sunnydale."  
  
"Wait, The First was. . .afraid of you?" asked Dawn in shock.  
  
Tara nodded. "Family power thing. I really didn't like it. Well, the year after Buffy c-came back, The First stayed away because of me." She grinned. "I don't think it'll be here for a very long while."  
  
"What'd you do to it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, a trapping spell and then I was draining his power to nothing. A little something I learned from Between," she finished. "I'm just mad. I should have seen that spell coming."  
  
"In-Between?" questioned Giles.  
  
"N-No. Just Between. There is an In-Between though. It's the place where. . .you get sorted. Like into Heaven, Hell, or Between."  
  
"I thought there was just Heaven and Hell," pointed out Wood.  
  
"True. But the Between is for," she searched for the right word. "Mainly people the Powers That Be still need or are protecting. T-They teach the souls there how to control their energy and, for me, lots and lots of magic." She looked pointedly at Giles. "Did you ever wondered why Jenny never appeared to you?" Then at Willow, "Why I never was to you?"  
  
"Mom appeared to me," muttered Dawn.  
  
"Me, too," added Buffy.  
  
"It was your mom," she said softly. "Joyce was Between for a long while. She used to say she'd get gray hairs." Tara laughed a bit. When no one else did, she continued, "Oh, okay. I-Inside joke. Um. The reason they did or didn't appear to you is because we were all there. Jenny was protected and I was being saved." The witch paused. "The Powers want to thank you for completing the battle. To show their appreciation, you may talk to a deceased one." Everyone's head shot up. "For real. A-Anyone want to go first?"  
  
Dawn raised her hand. "Mom?"  
  
"L-Let's go in the training room. It has a lot of space and no one should disturb us." Down the line it went, Wood came back up looking happy and mad at the same time to which Faith knew better than to follow him. Xander asked for Anya straight out and afterwards had a peaceful glow about him, Giles showed up from a visit to Jenny and went promptly into one of the three vacant rooms, and Andrew came back looking terrified.  
  
Faith was next. "Who do you want to see?" asked Tara.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"W-What? Don't you want to see the Mayor, or someone else?"  
  
"Nah," said the Slayer, waving her hand. "It was to creepy seeing him as The First. I just wanna give B some closure. Tell her any last words that he wanted to say and couldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I owe her." She shrugged, "Plus there's not any other dead person I give a rat's as-"  
  
"You can't see him."  
  
"Why? Cause he's in hell?"  
  
"I-I can take people from hell."  
  
"In-Between?"  
  
"There too."  
  
"Then why not?" demanded Faith.  
  
"You can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Not even Buffy."  
  
"I get it let's go!"  
  
"He's not really anywhere."  
  
Faith stared. "Huh?"  
  
***  
  
The phone rang and Dawn answered it. "Is she gonna be in there forever?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy smiled at her friends anticipation. She knew the only reason she was nagging was because she was excited to talk to Kennedy one last time. "Everyone else's took awhile."  
  
"Not this long!" exclaimed the red head. Finally Faith came out. "Who'd you see?"  
  
"Oh. . .um, The Mayor."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Buffy.  
  
Faith smiled. "Let's just say that I got a lot of questions answered."  
  
"Buffy," said Dawn. "That was Angel. He was wondering if I could meet him."  
  
"Dawn, I don't know-"  
  
"Relax, B," stepped in the rouge Slayer. "I got her."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to get out of here. Plus I wanna see how everyone's doing."  
  
"Okay, but I really need to change my shirt," said Dawn, gesturing. "It smells really ripe."  
  
"I got some extra shirts up in the bureau in my room," said Faith.  
  
"Thanks. Just let me change and I'll be on my way."  
  
***  
  
"Who do you want to see?" asked Tara to Buffy. Willow had just gone and had an emotional scene with her dead ex. She just smiled and told Buffy that everything was okay now.  
  
"My mom," responded the Slayer. She would have sworn the Wiccan sighed in relief. Tara closed her eyes and muttered something quietly. A great flash was in the room. "Mommy?"  
  
"Buffy," said Joyce holding her hands open. Her daughter ran into them, crying. Joyce stroked her hair and muttered encouraging words.  
  
"You must be so disappointed in me," whispered Buffy.  
  
The older Summers pulled out of the embrace. "No honey. Just like Mr. Giles, I could never be disappointed in you. I saw the despair you had last year and tunnel you dug."  
  
"Y-You saw the, tunnel, I made last year?"  
  
Her mom smiled. "Well, I know how. And why. And I saw you climb out of it and your choices afterwards. I'm very proud of you." She re-embraced her daughter. "I also know the pain that's been happening. I'm sorry, honey. I honestly liked Spike."  
  
"Yeah. I caught him visiting your grave one time. He honestly liked you too." Buffy began to choke up again.  
  
"Honey. I think that now you should get a lot of that rest that I told you about."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just, The First a-and then the Ubervamp and. . .everything."  
  
Joyce kissed her head. "I have to go in a minute. But will you get that rest?" Buffy nodded. "Seriously. I've been watching you and you haven't been taking any advise."  
  
The Slayer sighed. "I'll get some now. Everything's all calm."  
  
"Oh, and my death wasn't your fault." Buffy was going into tear overdrive. "There was nothing anyone could do. I have to go now."  
  
"Bye, Mommy," said Buffy hugging Joyce.  
  
She stepped away. Joyce began to get glowy. "I promise, things are going to get better." Then she disappeared.  
  
Tara moved. "You okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded smiling.  
  
***  
  
Dawn walked into the office cautiously. He wasn't there, but was told to take a seat. Faith was talking to Wesley and Gunn a few floors down. She was actually shocked at Wesley's appearance. He looked. . .good. Dawn sat down in the chair that was meant for Angel. It was comfy. She opened his bottom drawer to the left. Weapons. She tried the bottom drawer to the right. Files. There was a picture partially out of one. The file was labeled "Vampire Spawn." Intrigued, she took it out.  
  
Dawn stood up and opened the curtains just a bit to get more light. She took the picture and folder and walked back to the window, setting the items down on the ledge. The young girl got a good look at the photo. It was a well-built boy, who had hair that was a little long. Dawn thought he was kind of cute. She opened the file to read it.  
  
"Connor?" asked someone from the doorway.  
  
Dawn jumped and turned around. Angel stood, well sat, at the doorway. He was using a wheelchair for both broken legs. He had one long scar that traveled up his jaw line. Had it been on the guy from the picture, Dawn would have thought it lickable. His fingers were all bandaged and he had a bandage on his forehead. She was sure there were more underneath his shirt.  
  
"Okay, I have three reasonable questions," announced Dawn, holding up the photograph. "One, who's the hottie; two why'd you call me Connor; and three why am I here?"  
  
Angel wheeled over. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
She blushed, "I-I uh. . found it in one of your drawers."  
  
He shook his head. "The 'hottie' is Connor. I called you Connor because you must be wearing his shirt." Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I smelled you."  
  
"Okay, ewwww!" She sniffed the shirt. "He does smell nice."  
  
"I asked you here to tell me what happened."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Willow seemed short on the phone, Buffy didn't even want me there, Xander and Giles hate me, so that kind of leaves you."  
  
Dawn held up the picture again. "Tell me what this is about? I mean, 'Vampire Spawn'?" she said, reading the title again.  
  
"Trade you a story for a story," said Angel wheeling closer to her. "You just can't tell anyone this story."  
  
"Okay. You first." The vampire sighed and explained everything. It felt good for someone besides him and Lilah to know about his son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry this chapter was really info-y. But it's necessary. Look for the next chapter soon! And as always! REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Interlude

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Uh-Huh!  
  
A/N: This isn't quite how we imagined this to turn out, but the next chapter will be much better!  
  
Chapter Title: Interlude  
  
Summary: Little tie together before the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Faith! Hi!" exclaimed Fred, coming out of the science division. "I had no idea you were coming here. I mean, Angel did mention that you guys were staying in the hotel, but I didn't know you'd be here!" She hugged Faith.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Gunn?" said a man.  
  
"Gotta go. I'll talk later, Faith."  
  
Fred looked at her watch. "Faith, I would love to catch up at some point, but right now I have a client meeting. I'm proposing this idea of bullet proof glass in all of the LA jewelry stores and banks and vampire sun-tan lotion." She smiled, "I'll see you later. You too Wes!"  
  
After she left, Faith looked at her Watcher. "Ask her out man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. It's obvious you're trippin' over her, so why not fall?" she slapped his arm grinning.  
  
"Looks like you're giving relationship advise to everyone," said Dawn, coming off the elevator.  
  
"Ready to go, Brat?"  
  
"Yep!" Dawn gave Wesley a good hard look. "I think you should ask her out too. You really need a girlfriend and she seems like a really neat girl!"  
  
Desperately trying to change the subject, Wes asked, "Are you guys staying in LA?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Don't really know. I still have to do what Buffy does for another two years."  
  
Faith shrugged. "I need to talk to Robin about that. But after being gutted like fish, he's not really in any mood to talk about the future."  
  
"But was up for plenty more last night," muttered Dawn to Wesley, which both smothered a laugh.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"We'd better go or your sis is gonna kill me." She put her arm around the girl. "Wes. We're outta here."  
  
***  
  
Buffy took a nap that afternoon. First one in, well since she was dead. Of course this one only lasted an hour instead of 147 days. She found Giles in the kitchen when she was getting a sandwich. "Headache much?"  
  
"I'm not as young as I used to be," he said putting his glasses on. "I won't have alcohol for a while now." After she sat down at the table, Giles looked at her with that fatherly gaze. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Talking to Mom helped, even if it was only for a little bit." Giles nodded. "Are you okay? I mean, with talking to. . Jenny."  
  
He looked down. "It was hard. I finally got to tell her everything that I wanted to back then." He rose from his seat to get a glass of water, indicating that the conversation was over.  
  
"What about Xander? Have you seen him?"  
  
"I think it would be good if the two of you talked." Buffy had never thought about that. Both of them had lost someone they loved. Maybe a little bit of closure would be good.  
  
Then the front door opened, revealing Faith and her sister. "What'd he want?" asked Buffy.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Just what happened."  
  
"I just waited around talkin' to Gunn and Wes," commented Faith.  
  
"Wesley looks really good. Like 'hot' good," said Dawn, causing her sister to blush and Giles to look down.  
  
Faith nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and when we were hunting down Angelus, he was using guns to slow him down. It was wicked!"  
  
"Does this mean I have to compete?" asked a voice behind Faith. Before she could do anything, Robin picked her up and twirled her. Faith giggled. Everyone in the room stared. No one had heard Faith giggle.  
  
"Maybe," she said still being held by him.  
  
"How can I change your mind?" he asked going down for her lips. Instead of kissing Faith, he tickled her. There were more stares, and the laughter brought a few Slayers, Tara, and Willow downstairs.  
  
"Sorry," said Dawn. "You can go back." All but the witches did.  
  
Buffy shook her head and went into the room where Xander stayed. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How're you doing?"  
  
Xander sighed. "I've had better days. Talking to her made me feel better. She said she didn't feel to much pain. Makes me feel a little bit better." Buffy nodded. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fi-"  
  
"Don't say fine. I know that lingo. You're never fine."  
  
The Slayer grinned. "Darn. You know me to well." She sighed. "I wanna cry. But I'm all cried out."  
  
"Understand that."  
  
"Now that I think back, if Faith hadn't talked to me, I wouldn't have gotten out of that cavern."  
  
"She told me what you two did. The night before the battle." Buffy ducked her head embarrassed. "I'm not really as upset as I thought I'd be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, sure I still don't totally like him, but I got to the point where I respected him." She nodded. "So, where are we gonna go now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about Cleveland? More Hellmouth-y adventures."  
  
"You want to go to another Hellmouth?" He shrugged in response.  
  
"Where else are we gonna go that makes sense?"  
  
The Slayer took that in. "Would you come with?"  
  
He nodded. "Definitely."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So they're gonna go to another Hellmouth. Hmmm. Interesting things in store. Plus, a little bit of what a lot of you guys are asking for. ;-)  
  
As always. REVIEW!  
  
TBC. . . . 


	7. Nothing's Ever Normal

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Uh-Huh! We want very honest opinions, equaling in our embrace of flames!  
  
A/N: We just figured out what the good stuff in this fic is gonna be, so buckle up for a big rollercoaster!  
  
To Kidda: Are you kidding!?!?!?!?!?!?! We love Xander, but ickha!  
  
To the charmed citlali: I don't mind Angel. He's kinda cool and very sexy looking. Lucky, on the other hand despises Angel with a fiery vengeance and then some. It's like how she feels about Kennedy.  
  
Chapter Title: Nothing's Ever Normal  
  
Summary: The group goes to Cleveland and surprises are in store.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you want to go to Cleveland?" asked Dawn to make sure she heard her sister correctly. "As in another Hellmouth?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy and Xander addressed the idea to the main gang. "We just need to take care of the Slayers first."  
  
"I've already told them they can go home or wherever they wish," said Giles.  
  
"Good. Problem one down. What do you guys think?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I've got no choice in the matter," mumbled Dawn.  
  
"I have to go back to England for a short time. To see about setting up a new council," said Giles, cleaning his glasses.  
  
Faith gestured between her and her beau. "We need to talk."  
  
"I-I'll be there as soon as I can," said Tara. "It's just I have another quick spell I have to do here and I need Willow's help. . ."  
  
"Come whenever you can."  
  
"When do you think you'll be there?" questioned Xander.  
  
"After the second full moon of this month. It's a blue moon, equaling in more power and opportunities for spells," explained Willow.  
  
Andrew stood up. "I will follow you wherever, oh, Princess Leia, Captain Jane-"  
  
"You can come with if you don't keep relating me to female geekdoms," said Buffy. "We're going to leave in a few days. So start packing."  
  
***  
  
Robin and Faith were in their room. "Do you want to go?" asked Wood.  
  
"Personally. Yes, I do. But I can, you know rethink most of it so we can still be couple. So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere but California." Faith smiled and kissed him.  
  
They came out of the bedroom, where Tara stopped the Slayer. "Y-You picked Ohio?" Faith nodded. "Good. Because, I need a big favor."  
  
***  
  
Thanks to Angel's amazing connections, they got a house cheep and big enough to where they all could fit in it. Seven bedrooms (Three master and four secondary), three bathrooms, and a generously sized basement, kitchen, and living room. Buffy didn't even want to know how much this place cost. Angel was even sending money for awhile before they got a job. Xander, Dawn, and Andrew all took secondary sized rooms and Robin and Faith immediately stated they were taking a master. Buffy figured Willow and Tara would want a master, even if they weren't completely back together, leaving her to choose.  
  
She had just started getting used to a big room back in Sunnydale, so she picked the masters. Finally then, were they able to do the shopping.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" asked Dawn. Buffy had just been on the phone.  
  
"Willow. She was saying that the spell was done. She didn't know what it was for though," she said sitting down at the sofa. The gang was sitting around, watching The Mummy, at Andrew, Xander, and Dawn's request. Buffy really didn't want to watch it. "Tara brought her back to the non-existent Hellmouth."  
  
The movie ended with Dawn and Faith arguing over Oded Fehr. Robin popped in the sequel to stop the bickering. About twenty minutes into it, Faith looked over. "Hey, B. You okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'm gonna go out and take a walk. Maybe patrol."  
  
"Yeah. You seem. . .I dunno. Tense."  
  
"Hopefully, when I come back, you and Dawn will decide to just SHARE Oded," Buffy said grinning.  
  
"No way!" yelled Dawn.  
  
"Uh-nuh!"  
  
Buffy shook her head and left.  
  
After about five minutes outside, she was glad she brought a jacket. It was going to take a little bit of time to get used to all the cold air. Buffy walked aimlessly around, hoping to find some action.  
  
Instead she found a gazebo.  
  
Shrugging, she sat down on the bench and looked at the full moon. The last time she had looked at a full moon was when Spike just held her. There was a small window on the other side of the room. Just big enough to follow the path of the moon. Buffy choked back a sob. He hardly had been gone for a month. It seemed a lot longer than that. And the last time she had really sat down and thought about it was after The First appeared to her. She had been keeping busy.  
  
'Like I did with Mom,' she thought, idly.  
  
Buffy just sat back and looked at the full moon. Trying not to think of Spike, but failing miserably. She sighed. Nothing was going to be the same.  
  
"Should be careful, luv. Never know what kind of demon's at your back."  
  
Buffy turned around. She met blue-blue eyes, stood up and took a step around the bench. She ran her hand through his platinum curls and down to his cheek.  
  
NOTHING was going to be the same ever, was her last thought before passing out.  
  
***  
  
The movie had just ended, when the doorbell rang. Faith jumped up. "I'll get it!" No one could see who it was when she opened it. Faith grinned. "Took you long enough, Blondie!" She gestured. "Would you say B was happy to see you?"  
  
"Invite?"  
  
"She heavier than she looks?" Faith sighed dramatically. "Fine! I invite you in William the Bloody!" She stepped back, followed by Spike who was carrying Buffy. "Off the couch, Brat."  
  
As Spike sat her down, Xander sputtered out, "How? What? How?"  
  
"Three bloody excellent questions," muttered Spike.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" questioned Robin.  
  
"No, I remember being in the cavern burnin' up and then lots and lots of bloody light for a long time. And then standing behind a gazebo in a park in the middle of. . . where is this?"  
  
"Cleveland," offered Dawn.  
  
"In the middle of bleeding Cleveland." He paused. "Why Cleveland?"  
  
Xander looked down. Dawn answered, "Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy stirred. "I thought I saw. . .Spike!" She paused, and grabbed onto his hand. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Wanted you to wake up before I tell," said Faith. "I can't wait to see all your faces."  
  
"The world is going to end again!" yelled Andrew. Faith promptly smacked him against the head.  
  
"No, you moron. Better. Tara asked me to tell you guys before we left." She sat down on the foot rest. "Okay, everything was supposed to happen differently. Tara was supposed to live, The First wasn't meant to be here, and Spike was supposedly dust."  
  
Dawn asked, "When was Spike supposed to dust?"  
  
"You know, that night, before he left for Africa." Buffy squeezed Spike's hand harder, while they both looked down, Xander flinched, and Dawn began biting her nail. Robin and Andrew looked confused. "Apparently, you guys know what happened, cuz Tara wouldn't tell me-"  
  
"Yeah," said Dawn. "Keep going."  
  
"Sure. Um, one of you guys were gonna kill him. But, before that could happen, Spike started talking to, what was his name. . .Cliff?"  
  
"Clem," responded Spike, not looking up.  
  
"Yeah, Clem. He said some things, that made you remember a demon, to give you a soul. Well, apparently, that wasn't meant to be. What was gonna happen, was you were dust, making B and Xander not outside, making Tara not stand by the window and Willow not lose her mojo. You were shot though, but Tara did a simple healing spell, and Warren was caught. Meaning that Andrew and Jonathan would be in jail. And Angel was supposed to wear the amulet, cuz The First went after LA instead.  
  
"But, since Spike lived, The First found it easier to torment Spike because of the soul. And it gave it an opportunity to go to Sunnydale, without being scared of Tara. Causing the amulet to be dropped off to Sunnyhell and Spike wearing it and getting all godded up. Well, Angel was meant to be the one to wear it. Powers wanting him to be the god and all-"  
  
Xander held up his hand, in a 'hold on' gesture. "Freeze and rewind for a moment. God?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Spike's a god."  
  
There was a very long pause of silence.  
  
Faith laughed. "I knew I'd love your faces."  
  
Robin shook his head. "So Spike's a god, but Angel was supposed to be one?"  
  
She nodded. "Any other questions?"  
  
"How am I supposed to be a bleeding god? I don't remember anything?" asked Spike.  
  
Faith shrugged. "Tara said there would be something to trigger your memory about talking to the gods. Oh, but you take your strength as a vampire, and like multiply that by like, fifty. That's your power now."  
  
"Talking to gods?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, I think it's the Greek ones like Zeus, or Poseidon, or something."  
  
"Wow," said Andrew. "So your a god. Is it kinda like. . ."  
  
"Don't even think about comparing me to one of your sci-fi poofs. It's weird enough as it is."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I don't know about you guys," said Faith standing up, "but I'm tired. Maybe you should just sleep on it, and then we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Sleep is a good thing." Andrew and Xander were already half way up the stairs. Faith grinned at them and followed Robin up. Dawn went over to the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, Nibs?"  
  
She hugged him. "I'm really glad your back." Then she went upstairs.  
  
Leaving Buffy and Spike together.  
  
"Sorry about blacking out on you," said Buffy, shifting to get off the sofa. "Understandably, big shock, and I wasn't even sure if it was you and- "  
  
"Sure if it was me? Buffy, of course. . ." he paused at the intense silence from her. "The First." She nodded.  
  
"Again, really creepy."  
  
"So what's going on here?" he asked, trying to find out more along with changing the subject.  
  
"Well, Angel had connections and got us this place, over the Hellmouth. Faith and Robin are a couple, Xander's trying to get a job at the local construction places, Dawn's going to start summer school tomorrow, Giles is setting up a new council, Andrew's being Andrew, Tara's back alive, and I'm trying to get a job? You?"  
  
He smirked. "Dusted, came back to find a pretty girl in a park," Spike paused to see Buffy blush. "Found out I was a soddin god, and everyone's lives are doing fine. Doesn't compare to your story."  
  
Buffy peeked at her watch. "Wow! I didn't realize it was that late." She looked at Spike. "Do you wanna stay here? We have a spare bedroom."  
  
"Sure, luv." Buffy showed it to him and then headed to her own room. Dawn was standing there.  
  
"So are you to an item again?" she asked excited.  
  
"Go to bed. You can still get at least five hours of sleep before you have to go to school."  
  
Dawn crossed her arms. "You never answered my question."  
  
Buffy sighed, holding her PJ's. "I want to try again. But it's going to take awhile. Him not being here and then he's all of a sudden back, it's a little weird to try again."  
  
"It was kind of the same for him." Buffy looked at her. "I mean. He saw thought you were the Bot at first, and then all of a sudden you were back. And then The First tricks you and then a little bit afterwards, he's back." She yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay. You have another thing to think about."  
  
Buffy stared after her sister, wondering how she got so wise.  
  
***  
  
Buffy got up early, knowing it was no use to try and get more than an hour or two of sleep. It was her turn to make breakfast, so she headed down. She got out the eggs and pancake batter, everyone's favorite meal. "Smells good, luv."  
  
Buffy jumped and whirled around, seeing Spike. "Sorry. It's going to take some getting used to. You know, you being here."  
  
He nodded, thinking of when she got back. He sat down at the stool. "How long was I gone?"  
  
"Twenty-nine days," she said, without a thought and flipping the pancakes. "Though I guess yesterday didn't count." Buffy grinned, remembering their previous dialogue like this. "How long was it for you?"  
  
"Longer."  
  
There was a thump from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want anything? I guess you don't have to drink blood anymore."  
  
"Pancakes are fine." Dawn drug herself into the kitchen. She was still in her pajama's and had circles under her eyes.  
  
"I told you you shouldn't have stayed up and watched those movies."  
  
Dawn cracked a smile. "And miss Oded Fehr?" Her sister sighed and slid pancake plates in front of both of them.  
  
Andrew came into the room with a smile. "Scrambled eggs with-"  
  
"-with no white yolks and one brown egg and one white one. Make sure that the cheese is shredded mozzarella and put little ham bits into it." She handed him a plate. "I know. After the billionth time."  
  
"Yum." He took the seat that Dawn had just occupied. He seemed hesitant. "Hey, Spike. I was wondering yesterday. How did you manage to keep your coat?"  
  
He looked down at it. "I don't know. Everything was still in it, and in my jeans."  
  
"Weird."  
  
Dawn came back down with her backpack and was all dressed. "Ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you to school and then begin job hunting. Again."  
  
"Maybe I could get a job," said Spike. All stared at him. "Oh, come on! The only reason I didn't get a bloody job in the first place was because I was a vampire."  
  
"Yes, and now your a god," pointed out Buffy.  
  
"A god who can work out in daylight. Supposedly. Maybe."  
  
"Maybe you should test," said Dawn. "And you know how you could do that, by getting me out of the house and going onto school. Except you'll need like SPF 5000." She walked out the door. Buffy and Spike followed, leaving Andrew to finish his special made eggs.  
  
Dawn and Buffy stood on the edge of the sunlight, waiting for Spike to go into it. He just stayed there. "If you don't move I'm gonna have to push ya," said the teenager.  
  
"I'm starting to agree with Dawn here," said Buffy. "I'm giving you another minute, then we're leaving without you."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he muttered. Spike took a breath, and went out to the sunlight.  
  
He didn't burn. And the sun felt good. Granted, he had done this three years before, but this was different. This was more fulfilling.  
  
"Great, moment over," said Dawn. "Now can I please, please, please go now?"  
  
They began walking. "I don't get why you want to go so badly," said Spike.  
  
"So I can have some friends before the school year begins." It wasn't a long walk before they got to the school.  
  
There was a man, just outside the classroom. He was in-between fat and pudgy, had graying hair, and had the appearance that he would have a heart attack at any moment. "You must be Dawn Summers."  
  
"Yep. And this is my sister, Buffy and her boyfriend, Sp, um, William." Both looked at her incredulously before shaking hands with the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Durvance, I'd like to thank you for teaching Dawn during the summer," said Buffy, smiling.  
  
"There are a few other kids in here that need catching up on too, so no worries."  
  
"Well, see you later Dawn," said Buffy hugging her. "And we'll talk about that 'boyfriend' thing later," she whispered into her ear.  
  
"Later, Nibs."  
  
"I'll be home at about four, okay?" Mr. Durvance led her into the room. After she had explained about herself, he pointed to the back of the room. A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes sat there.  
  
"Hi! I'm Deanna Sirtis," she shook hands with the girl.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Lately I've been having this killer grip. Right now I'm going to apologize if I break anything or hurt you. I don't know my own strength. I think it might have been a growth spurt or something." She smiled brightly.  
  
The day wore on and Dawn was assigned lab partner to Deanna for the next project. "Wow! That was like fun only boring," muttered Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, well. Do you want to come over to my place now to get a heads start on the lab? My cousin should be the only one there right now and-"  
  
"Yes. It'd be fine." They walked along and talked about music and movies. They reached Deanna's house shortly.  
  
"I'm home! And I brought home a lab partner!"  
  
"Don't yell!" shouted back a male voice. "It's annoying!"  
  
Deanna went to the back of the floor. Dawn followed. She recognized a smell that came from there. Where had she smelled it? "Jeez! And look what you're doing back to me." Dawn looked in the doorway. There he was on the bed.  
  
The guy from the picture. Connor.  
  
"Dawn. This is my cousin Connor. He's going to be going to the University here for next term and he's staying here meanwhile."  
  
The teen shook her head. "I-I know. I just remembered that Buffy needed me home, for something. . .um. . .important and I should go. Now and do that. But we can re-set up this time. Maybe at my place maybe. I gotta go, bye!" The door slammed.  
  
"You scared her away!" exclaimed Deanna.  
  
"Your fault for bringing her here," he shrugged before going back to his magazine.  
  
Deanna took the cushion off his stool and threw it at him, starting a large pillow fight.  
  
***  
  
Dawn ran back to her house quickly. Her first priority.  
  
Call Angel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC . .. .  
  
Ooooo! What'd we tell ya. Spike's a god, Connor's there. Wanna know more? REVIEW to find out! 


	8. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Uh-Huh! We want very honest opinions, equaling in our embrace of flames!  
  
Chapter Title: Welcome to the Hellmouth  
  
Summary: The first god trouble strikes and Dawn calls Angel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Spike walked around the town for a little bit in complete silence. "Aren't you gonna ask?" She looked at him in question. "What it feels like?"  
  
"Nope." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes. I'm curious beyond all reason. But I'm not gonna ask because everyone in that house will be asking. And you'll get really sick of it. And I'm not going to be the person to start that." There was a pause. "Either that, or people'll be really quiet 'cuz they're afraid you're gonna strike lightning on them."  
  
"Think that'd work on Andrew?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "No. He'd probably relate you to one of his 'sci-fi poofs'." She giggled at that. When she looked up at him, he was looking straight ahead. There was a man dressed in almost total black. He was a fierce-looking man with a shaggy beard. "What?"  
  
"I know him."  
  
"Poker game?"  
  
"No, somewhere else." Spike walked towards the man, but he took off in a run. Spike and Buffy followed quickly. The guy flew past a few streets and down an alleyway.  
  
Where there was a dead end.  
  
"Did you turn down a wrong street or something?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, he came down here. I'm bloody well certain." Just as he was finished, a figure jumped down behind Buffy and wrapped a sword around her neck. The Slayer struggled against his grip, but found it to hard to get out of.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Hades told me she was precious to you," said the man. He sniffed her hair. Buffy leaned the other way sickened. He smelled like death.  
  
The man took his sword and sliced her deeply down the arm and Buffy swallowed a scream. "You'll hold still when I touch you."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Spike standing less than ten feet away.  
  
"Well, she would be nice. Smells powerful. I'd also like to fight you. See your god stuff in action. If you're really all powerful like they say."  
  
"Then leave the girl alone and we'll fight.."  
  
"Actually. . . " The man took the sword and prepared to slip it across her neck. Spike went to go for Buffy, when there was a bright light where the man sliced her. He smiled and quickly tossed her down, cutting off a piece of her hair and pocketing it. "Wow! I killed your girlfriend. How does it feel?"  
  
Spike made no coherent sound, but instead flung himself at the man. They punched, blocked, and kicked with each other. Spike managed to land a solid right hook on the man's jaw. "Dard! I had no idea you had it in you!" He stepped back. "I really wish I could stay and fight more, but Hades will wonder what happened. And he'll be really mad if you're killed now."  
  
He disappeared in a black cloud, leaving behind two different kind of flowers. Spike ran over to Buffy and turned her over. She had worn a tank- top, so the wound was easy to see. About ¾ of an inch wide and went from her shoulder to the elbow. It was still gushing blood. He looked at her neck.  
  
There was nothing wrong with it. There was a little nick on the left side of it, but that was it. It hadn't hit a major artery. Spike breathed in relief and began prodding the Slayer.  
  
Buffy sighed and woke up. "Ow." She grabbed it with her other arm. "Okay, I'm gonna hope by the time we get home, Willow will be there. Also, who was that?"  
  
"Thanatos."  
  
***  
  
Xander was pacing. The morning had started out great. A construction site had finally hired him and Robin got the principal job at the school. But Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Spike weren't home yet. "Xander! Sit down!" exclaimed Faith.  
  
Robin looked at him. "She's right. You're wearing the carpet."  
  
That's when the door opened. All four of them came in and Buffy went straight to the kitchen with Willow. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say huh?" commented Xander.  
  
Spike took some of the flowers out of his pockets. "Glinda, what are these?"  
  
She looked at them. "They're n-narcissus and cypress. Very well, bred too."  
  
"You wanna tell me why Thanatos had 'em?"  
  
"Th-Th-Thanatos? A-Are you sure it was h-him?"  
  
Willow's voice came from the kitchen. "Could you guys come in here. We'd like to listen." They moved to the kitchen where Willow was stitching up Buffy's arm.  
  
"Bloody well sure. Though I don't know how. And he called me Dard."  
  
"He said he knew Hades. If that's any help," supplied Buffy.  
  
Tara sighed. "Will, can I use your iBook? I just want to be double sure on info." She nodded, doing the last few stitches.  
  
"It's a good thing we caught you outside," said the red-head. Then she looked at Spike. "And hi! Welcome back!" All grinned at her enthusiasm. Tara came back in and booted up the computer.  
  
After a little bit she said, "Yep, it's what I thought. Thanatos is a priest of Hades. He cuts off a dying victim's hair and gives it to Hades as a gift. A-And he has a brother named Hypnos. Apparently, the two of them together is deadly."  
  
Spike waved his hand. "The two of them haven't seen each other in years. Thanatos tried to get Hypnos's girl or something." The room starred at him. "How'd I know that?"  
  
"Your god-ness," replied the witch. "Things like that'll happen. U-Until you get everything back. And it will happen. It's just gonna take some time."  
  
"All done!" exclaimed Willow, patting her arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"It's fine. I'm just gonna take some aspirin and knock myself unconscious for the next six hours."  
  
Andrew's watch beeped. "Oh! The Quantum Leap marathon is starting!"  
  
"I think I'll go for eight hours."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Dawn burst in. "Cell phone, now!" Andrew wordlessly pointed to it on the coffee table. "Hello, may I speak to Angel please? It's Dawn. Tell him it's important."  
  
"One moment please," drawled the voice on the other end.  
  
"Shhhh!" exclaimed Andrew. "Sam's about to put the romantic moves on his great-grandma from the Civil War."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and went to the hallway to find Robin and Faith making out. "Get a room." Faith smiled and Dawn quickly retreated to the basement. She found no one there.  
  
"Angel speaking."  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who'd ya think?"  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Duh! He's my lab partners cousin. Coulda warned me about that!"  
  
"I didn't know. You sure it was him?"  
  
"One-Hundred and Ten percent sure." Angel laughed. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Why'd ask?"  
  
"You just laughed. And you're still giggling. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just had a little to much to drink at a company party." Dawn understood that. She had seen Spike hammered once two summers ago. "He doesn't know you and shouldn't remember anything. So just keep him away from supernatural stuff and it'll be okay."  
  
"You're right. Thanks Angel."  
  
She hung up and went to apologize to Deanna.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Yeah, it's short. The next chapter will be up sometime, just don't know when. And be sure to review! 


	9. Confronting

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Uh-Huh! We want very honest opinions, equaling in our embrace of flames!  
  
A/N: If ANY of our "geek" information is wrong, notify us and we'll make changes. I'm not as big of a geek as I'd like to be (shame) and Lucky would freak if she knew Star Trek or D&D information, so this is as close as we can get. So tell us if we're wrong!  
  
A/N2: We're really sorry about how hard the last chapter to read was! %@&! YOU FANFICTION.NET! %@&! YOU!!!!! Apparently, it did that to a lot of chapters uploaded then, so it wasn't our fault! Anyway, it SHOULD be all fixed up, so go back and read it if you think you missed anything.  
  
Chapter Title: Confronting  
  
Summary: Dawn confronts Connor and Deanna meets Andrew.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn knocked on the door of the Sirtis's. "Come on in!" yelled a voice. She took a deep breath and went in.  
  
It was Connor. "You know you shouldn't just invite people in willy-nilly like that," she told him, trying to keep her cool. 'He doesn't know,' she kept telling herself.  
  
Connor was the kitchen table with text books in front of him. "I knew it was you."  
  
Dawn sighed. Apparently W&H forgot to take away his power senses. "Is Deanna here?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "After you left she headed to the comic store. Some new issue of something or other released today."  
  
"I should tell Andrew," she muttered.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
Dawn burst out into a fit of laughter. Once she had herself under semi- control she replied a no while whipping tears from her eyes. "Andrew's a friend of the family, I guess. Kinda became family over the past six or seven months." She paused. "I also came by to apologize about running out earlier. It's a really long story, but. . ."  
  
He kicked the chair from under the table. "Tell."  
  
The Key grinned and sat. "Okay. Um, there's a guy, that at one time was really close to a lot of people at home, myself included, still kind of is. Well, this guy had a kid awhile back, the mom died in childbirth and, well, his name was Connor. And for a few months, everyone was really happy, but one day, baby Connor was kidnapped by this guy that hated A. . . our friend. Well, he didn't see Connor again until Connor was seventeen-ish. And by then guy who kidnapped him re-named him Steven, after his own child. And kidnap guy brainwashed Connor into hating his dad. Well, they. . .put each other through hell over the next year. And then. . .Connor kinda, disappeared. And you look exactly like him. Only your hair's shorter."  
  
He sat there silent for a moment. "Wow. Sounds like a soap opera."  
  
She laughed. "If you only knew." The door opened.  
  
"I'm HOME!"  
  
"She has lungs," commented Dawn.  
  
Connor shrugged. "If you only knew." Both grinned.  
  
Deanna came into the kitchen. "Oh, you're back? Everything okay between you two?" They nodded. "Good, cuz I was starting to get worried you wouldn't work with me. And that would be bad because we wouldn't get a grade. Do you want to work on it now?"  
  
Dawn blinked a moment taking it in. She talked fast. "Yeah, sure." Deanna moved into the family room.  
  
"You get used to that too." Dawn smiled and picked her bag off of the table.  
  
"Nice to talk to you."  
  
"Same."  
  
***  
  
Dawn came home late that night. Buffy stood at the doorway. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I told Andrew to say that I was at a friends home working on a lab."  
  
"And you walked home at seven?"  
  
"No. Connor gave me a ride home."  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Deanna's cousin. She's coming over here to work on the lab tomorrow. Connor's gonna drive us here. So there was no need to worry. . .and what happened to your arm?" Buffy sighed and explained what happened. "Oh. Okay. I'm goin' to bed."  
  
Buffy turned around and said to no one. "She makes me crazy."  
  
Dawn went up the stairs and around the corner to bump into Andrew. "What's her last name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Deanna. What's her last name?"  
  
"Sirtis. Hey, wait a minute. You were spying on us? And why do you want to know?" Instead of a response, he jumped into his room and shut the door. She rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Dawn brought her lab partner home, immediately to find Andrew bowing before her. "Wow! You even look like the Betazoid."  
  
"You watch TNG?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Every episode. All the Star Trek's, actually. Just not all of Deep Space Nine. I never got into that."  
  
"I didn't really either. I just saw the one where Q's cousin had the choice of becoming an ameba or human."  
  
"I saw that one too!"  
  
Dawn half-smiled half-grimaced. "Okay, I'm gonna let you two bond for an hour. But before that, Andrew. Is Willow home?"  
  
"She and Tara went out for coffee, Xander's finally got a job at the construction downtown, Robin's signing papers and Faith went with, and Spike and Buffy are out looking for Thanatos. Anyway, how'd you end up with the name Deanna?"  
  
The Key rubbed her temples. Andrew would have to work on being discrete. She wondered if there was a class he could take on that. She undid her bag to get her Geometry out, when she discovered it wasn't there. Dawn thumped her head against the door frame. She had been working on it in the car and must have left it there. Didn't matter anyway. There wasn't a brain there to help anyway.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Dawn went to answer it and saw Connor on the footstep with her Geometry homework. "Oh, thank god!" she exclaimed.  
  
He handed her the papers. "You know you have nearly every answer wrong on that?"  
  
Her head hit the door frame again. "I was hoping Willow would be home, but the brain isn't here."  
  
"I could help." Dawn looked up, knowing her eyes looked desperate. "I'm taking a math summer class."  
  
She gestured him in. "Nobody's home except for us, Deanna, and Andrew."  
  
"Andrew. Your non-boyfriend." She smiled.  
  
They settled down at the table. "Oh, and if Spike comes home, leave out the back door."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He doesn't like me socializing with males that aren't people who live in this house. And it was a scary thing what he did to the guy who I tried to date last."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but the guy didn't look at me the entire time and afterwards, said nothing to me ever again. What about you with dating?"  
  
"Never dated."  
  
Dawn widened her eyebrows in shock. "You seem like the kind of guy girls would throw themselves at."  
  
"I am and that really scares me. But, I must say that I've never met a girl that ran away from me." Both of them laughed. "All, right Geometry."  
  
***  
  
Deanna and Dawn got an A on their lab results and Dawn aced her paper. Neither had ever happened before. Willow and Tara registered for local college courses and had class on Saturday. Dawn went with because she was bored at home, plus she had more math homework and Willow wasn't finished explaining.  
  
During their class, she had finished her work and wandered around the halls. As she turned the corner and ran into someone and their papers went flying. "I am so sorry about that. I'm a such clutz sometimes," she said looking up. "Now, I just keep running into you everywhere."  
  
Connor grinned. "I should know by now not to turn that corner to sharply."  
  
"You probably have a class to get to. . ."  
  
"Actually, I just had to get a book from a teacher." He really was late for class, but he figured what was a few more minutes.  
  
"Thanks, for the help with the Geometry. I got a hundred."  
  
"Good. Do you want. . to set up a time to do that sort of thing?"  
  
"That would be so great. Probably at your place though. Everything is so loud at home. Buffy and Spike are either arguing at one point or another or working out in the basement, Andrew is commonly complaining about something Faith does, to which Xander or Robin goes in to defend and end up battling each other and then Willow and/or Tara have to go in and break up all of the fights. It's actually fun to watch."  
  
"My place would be good." He paused, letting her rearrange her papers. "Do you want to go see a movie with me? Tonight? At about six-thirty?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Is this a date quality question?" He looked down, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"It was a stupid question. . ."  
  
"I'd love to. Just be prepared for Spike to say something way grotesque. And he will manage to find a way to make it happen if anything bad occurs."  
  
Connor grinned. "All right. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
It was then that the Wiccan's class was over. When they came out, Dawn put the sweetest face on as possible. "Do you guys think you could do me a big big big big favor and ask Spike and Buffy something for me?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
What's Buffy and Spike gonna say? Tune in soon (Maybe Friday, but not as long of a wait as last time, promise) to find out.  
  
Okay, it was a really short chapter and centered a lot around Dawn and Connor. Flame if ya hate it. Review happily if ya like it.  
  
Oh, yeah. GHOST OF THE ROBOT IS SO FREAKIN' COOL! And James Marsters has a sexy, sexy voice! Okay, sorry. But it's true. 


	10. Angel

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Giveie. Giveie! GIVEIE!  
  
Chapter Title: Angel  
  
Summary: It's Dawn and Connor's date. It gets disturbed by an old friend. Plus, Spuffy action!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT!?!" exclaimed Buffy and Spike at the same time.  
  
"W-Well, he and Deanna are the main reasons that Dawnie's doing so well a- and, um he sounds noble," offered the redhead  
  
"Noble," scoffed Spike about to light up a cigarette. Which Buffy immediately took and threw into the disposal.  
  
"We haven't even met him. How do we know he's not some sort of druggie or something. Dawn! Come here!" Down came the teenager wearing a maroon halter with jeans and had a denim jacket over her shoulder.  
  
"You are not wearing that!" said the ex-vampire firmly.  
  
"Oh, please. Buffy wore a lot worse stuff at my age. May I remind you of the skirts to here," retorted Dawn indicating with her hand.  
  
Buffy blushed and asked, "Well, how old is he?"  
  
"Freshman in college this fall."  
  
"Way to old," replied Buffy immediately.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, may I please also remind you of your boyfriend at this age. Two hundred and some change years old."  
  
Buffy blushed and pulled Spike down to her ear. She whispered something, and he responded back, with her nodding and rolling her eyes, but grinning just the same. "You can go out with him." Dawn jumped up and down in joy. "But, stay in public areas, with this Thanatos guy, be lucky I'm even letting you out of the house."  
  
Willow and Tara announced that they were also going out to talk about more personal issues, and gaining a hug from Buffy.  
  
After a little bit, Dawn ran back upstairs quickly, muttering that she had forgot something. That was when the doorbell rang. Spike looked around the room. He was the only one there. With a sigh, he stood up and answered it.  
  
"You must be Spike." He moved aside for Connor to come in. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"What do you bloody well mean?"  
  
"Dawn said it's usually noisy."  
  
"Well, the birds are out and so are Faith and the principle."  
  
"What about your girlfriend?"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're not going out," he then lit a cigarette. They stood there for a few moments, until Buffy came downstairs. She flicked the cigarette out of his mouth. "Bloody 'ell, woman!"  
  
"Have you seen Dawn's wallet?" He shook his head and watched her walk away.  
  
"Maybe I would if you'd stop puttin' my fag's out!"  
  
She turned around. "Yeah, well those could kill you now!"  
  
"Well, I'm still bloody well immortal!"  
  
They turned to Connor and at the same time said, "Figuratively speaking."  
  
Dawn came down then. "Could you guys stop for ten minutes?" She turned to face her date. "Ready?"  
  
"Now if you hurt her I will be certain to," said Spike leaning in to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Connor's eyes widened. He saluted and said, "Yes, sir!" Dawn grabbed his hand and went out the door, yelling back a good-bye.  
  
***  
  
The two teens walked out of the movie theater. "That sucked," said Dawn.  
  
"I like vampire movies," retorted Connor dignified.  
  
She looked at him appalled. "It was so fake. No way would that thrall thing work with any vampire, only Dracula. And then they so didn't hit the heart when they staked them."  
  
"Yeah, but I always assumed vampire, weren't real."  
  
"Oh, right." Dawn nervously laughed.  
  
Connor went to the other side of the car to unlock it when a dark figure pinned him to the wall. He saw the man had a bumpy forehead and pointy teeth. As the man went in for his neck, he kneed him in the stomach. Connor then slugged him in the face, sending him back several feet.  
  
Connor stood there in shock, wondering how that happened. Then the man got up.  
  
"Angel?" asked Dawn.  
  
He stood there, his clothes torn and muddy and his lips were red. He snarled at them and threw himself at the couple again. Dawn shrieked a little bit and drug Connor down an alleyway. Angel passed by them, growling.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, then Dawn whispered, "Okay, vampires are real. Face it now. Cuz I need you to do something for me." He was trying to get up and check if Angel was still there, but Dawn pulled him down. "Listen. You have to go to my place and tell Buffy and Spike to get here. If Faith's there, get her here too. Tell them that Angelus is back. I'll be around this area. They'll find me."  
  
He gazed her like she was insane. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Trust me. He was in Sunnydale for awhile and I know how to handle him. I'll give you the full story later, just please go now!" She was thrown back into a pile of trash and cut her hand on some glass. Angelus had Connor against the wall, about ready to bite.  
  
"Hey, Angelus!" The vampire looked back at her. She took a deep breath. "You want some real blood? Mystical thousands of year old power in just one little drop." She took her fingers and dipped it into the cut. The bloodied fingers came up to her throat where she smeared it. "Just think. That after you're done chasing me. It'll be all hot and pumping."  
  
That was enough to send him over the edge and begin chasing her with a feral growl. "GO!" she yelled to Connor before taking off.  
  
Dawn didn't know how much or long she had run, but she was wearing out. And the vampire behind her wasn't getting tired. She finally saw the movie theater and went behind it. Seeing a piece of wood, she picked it, readying herself. Angelus moved down the alley. "Did you know, that when I'm staked, my son gets all his memories back?"  
  
"Liar."  
  
He half-giggled and half-laughed. "Why would I lie like that? It's not like there's anything to hide. Oh, and it's not Angelus. I'm still Angel." Gesturing in circles around his head, added, "Just a little more insane." His eyes glazed over. "Now, about that neck."  
  
Angel moved so fast, Dawn had no chance to even raise the make-shift stake. He pinned her against the wall and bit her. As her vision blurred, she felt something tearing at her neck and fell to the ground. Peering up, she spotted Spike fighting against Angel. "Don't kill him!" she tried to yell.  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" demanded the platinum harried fighter as he went in for another punch.  
  
"Just, don't!" Dawn wasn't seeing much else, but she did feel herself being lifted off the ground and put into a car.  
  
***  
  
"Now why are you here, Peaches?" asked Spike flinging Angel into a wall.  
  
"To kill my son." The vampire growled and threw a punch and kick.  
  
He easily blocked the two attacks and landed a solid punch to him. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled, "Hey, Junior!" Signaling to Connor, "Why don't you get Dawn and get out of here!" As he was doing that, Angel slammed a trash can into the back of Spike's head.  
  
Once he was sure the kid was out of the alley, Spike asked, "Son's Connor right?" Angel just looked at him. "Thought so." He proceeded to kick and punch him until he was sure Angel was out.  
  
***  
  
Dawn woke up feeling slightly dizzy. She found her hand bandaged up and felt one on her neck. She got off the couch and headed down to the basement where she heard voices. "I'm telling you. He s-still has his soul," said Tara. "I see it, just as clear as I see everyone else's."  
  
Everyone was sitting or standing in the basement - including Connor - studying the chained and unconscious Angel. Willow glanced at Spike. "Did ya need to hurt him that much? I-I mean, ow." The vampire's face was covered in blood and he had bruises forming all around his face to where his eyes were nearly closed."  
  
"You weren't fightin' him, Red,"  
  
She nodded her head. "True, but still. Ow."  
  
Faith looked at Tara. "Why would he act like this?"  
  
"It's not Angelus," said Dawn going down the stairs.  
  
Buffy came over. "Dawn, you should be resting."  
  
"I'm fine." She looked directly at Tara.  
  
The Wiccan shook her head. "I-I need to contact the Powers. They might give me something, but because I've been here for so long, I highly doubt it."  
  
Connor raised an arm. "May I have some answers now?"  
  
"Okay," said Dawn. "Very short version. As I said in behind the trash, vampires are real. My sister and Faith are Vampire Slayers. Hense the title."  
  
"Then why don't you slay him now?"  
  
Faith patted his shoulder. "That's what you should come back tomorrow for, kid." She shoved him to the door.  
  
"I'll walk you out," said the Key, trailing behind answering the easy questions he had. She opened the door. "If you want to know more, you can come by at about ten. I'll understand if you don-" He cut her off by kissing her gently.  
  
"See you at ten. I'd better get home and make sure Deanna's home."  
  
Dawn looked shocked. "She's a party girl?"  
  
"I don't think so. But sometimes I find her out of her room after curfew." He waved a 'bye' and got into his car.  
  
She turned around to see Buffy and Willow. "Um. . ."  
  
The Slayer grinned. "How was it?" Her sister smiled and launched into the details of the date, though they weren't very big.  
  
She turned to Willow. "You and Tara?"  
  
The redhead blushed to her hair color. "Well. We've been talking. A lot. And we decided to take it very, very, very slow. A few smootchies, but no where near the level we were at." She smiled very happily. "Okay, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"With Tara?" asked Dawn grinning.  
  
"W-Well, yes if you must know. But nothing's gonna happen except for a possible goodnight kiss." Willow smiled again. The three went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
Buffy was about to crawl into bed when Willow ran into the doorway. "You should go talk to Spike. Now."  
  
"Will, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. I-I mean. Just go in quietly and talk." She had a mischievous and excited gleam in her eye.  
  
She got out of bed slowly. "Did you set something up?"  
  
"Oh, goddess, no! But you're gonna love it!" Willow pushed her to Spike's door. The witch gave a thumbs up before going into her own room.  
  
"Is she there?" asked Tara in bed.  
  
The redhead smiled. "Yep! And I don't think she's going to leave the room. But I also firmly believe nothing sexual's gonna happen."  
  
Tara grinned. "Good. They're not ready for that."  
  
Willow slid in beside her. "Do you think we're ready for goodnight kisses?"  
  
She smiled again. "Willow Rosenberg. I do believe we're ready for that."  
  
She kissed her girlfriend gently.  
  
***  
  
Buffy carefully opened the door. Spike was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her and strumming a guitar. She smiled, assuming he was going to play the Sex Pistols or Metallica. Buffy remembered back to when Sweet came to town how good his singing voice was, so she remained silent.  
  
But instead of singing a hard rock song, something softer came out of his voice.  
  
*She comes home to me after a hard night's work  
  
Falls in my arms and sleeps like a bird  
  
Startle, wakes up, like she don't know me  
  
Cocks back her fist like she's going to slug me  
  
Like, who are you anyway  
  
And what are you doing to me?*  
  
*She's an angel  
  
But she can't see it  
  
She's got wings,  
  
But she can't feel 'em  
  
She's an angel  
  
But she can't see it  
  
But she's flying above me every day  
  
Every day of my life*  
  
Buffy choked back the tears from this and remained listening.  
  
*Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them  
  
She carries the chains of a million decisions  
  
That weren't even hers to begin with anyway  
  
But she carries them all  
  
All the people around her  
  
Never even notice that she's very very tired*  
  
*She's an angel  
  
But she can't see it  
  
She's got wings  
  
But she can't feel 'em  
  
She's an angel  
  
But she can't see it  
  
But she's rising above me every day  
  
Every day of my life*  
  
"That was beautiful." Spike spun around and found Buffy smiling.  
  
"Well, I - um-"  
  
"Don't tell me you kept a guitar in your duster." He chuckled and Buffy sat down Indian style on the bed.  
  
"Actually the principal had it. He let me use it, cuz he doesn't know how to play."  
  
"Do you write often?"  
  
"Off and on. First time I've written something in about thirty years."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Could you do something else?"  
  
"I'll bet you'll know this one, luv."  
  
*I died. . so many years ago.*  
  
She smiled at the ending. "How long did it take you to figure out the chords?"  
  
"Only a little bit. Kind of came naturally. Sure it would for you."  
  
"Nah. All my songs sucked. Plus I am really bad at singing."  
  
"At least you admit it."  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed hitting him with a pillow.  
  
He put the guitar back into the case and laid back on the bed. "Why'd you come in here, pet?"  
  
"Uh, Willow said that I should come in here for some reason. I guess she knew you were about to musically incline yourself."  
  
"Sometimes she and Glinda thump against the wall to get me to play quieter."  
  
She laid down beside him. "Let me guess. You picked it up sometime in the seventies."  
  
"Late sixties actually. Woodstock inspired me. I ate a flower person. Spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."  
  
Buffy looked a little disgusted. "Ew.  
  
"It was actually interesting," they were silent. "Anything I don't know about you. Besides music. I'll say you were a fan of New Kids on the bloody Block."  
  
"They're not called. . ." Spike laughed a little bit and Buffy sighed. "I used to adore making up stories. Usually it was a rip off of a Disney movie of some sort. Or my first one was about an Oreo that escaped the cookie jar, managed to get up the stairs to the attic. Then it fell in love with a pair of scissors. I was fully expecting to be a hit when it was published."  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" She gazed at him. "Like before."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
***  
  
Deanna was finishing up her walk in the park. She didn't know why, but since the end of May, she had this strange feeling that she needed to get out of the house at night and walk around.  
  
She glanced at her watch. Two in the morning. Connor was going to kill her. Suddenly, a man with bumps on his forehead jumped in front of her, growling. Instead of screaming, like her first instincts told her, Deanna broke off a tree branch and slammed it into the heart of the vampire. He exploded into dust.  
  
Deanna just stared at the wood and where the vamp had just been.  
  
"Wow."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Yay! Spuffy action! The next chapter will be up. . .sometime. The next week's kinda booked for the both of us and then the week after I have Volleyball camp. So. . .just keep an eye out.  
  
The song "Angel" is by Ghost of the Robot. And "Rest in Peace" is self- explanatory.  
  
And as always. REVIEW! Don't be afraid. You'll forever be our friend if you do so! 


	11. Storytelling

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Giveie. Giveie! GIVEIE! Now! Now! NOW! Okay, so we're a little greedy.  
  
Chapter Title: Storytelling  
  
Summary: Title is self-explanatory and Spike starts thinking something was off about his mom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning a little confused. After remembering that she had spent the night with Spike, she rolled over to see him. Buffy gently reached over and touched his shoulder. Spike jumped. "You okay?"  
  
"All right, luv." He stared at the ceiling blankly.  
  
"Sure? Cuz, you usually don't stare off like that."  
  
He sighed. "It's my mum. There was something off about her."  
  
Buffy thought. "Hey. Do ya think she was a goddess?"  
  
Spike grinned, wistfully. "Goddess's don't get Tuberculosis, pet."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," she said sincerely.  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
Sighing, she got on her elbows. "Is that how she died?"  
  
Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Faith opened it up. "Both of you should come down here now. I think we may have gotten a point to our side again."  
  
They both stared at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Just get down here."  
  
They sighed and came down slowly. Deanna and Connor sat on the couch. "Now can we talk about the guy who's chained up in the basement?" he asked.  
  
"There's a guy chained up in the basement?" asked Deanna, shaking her head. "Look, I only came here cuz Connor said you knew about people who turn into dust."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at Faith. "You think?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay. Deanna, you're a Slayer, just like Faith and me. Basically you're super strong and are destined to protect the world from vampires and demon's. And we'll be training you."  
  
The girl sat quiet for a minute. "So am I like Xena?"  
  
"Or Wonder Woman?" piped in Andrew.  
  
"Or Lara Croft?"  
  
Faith shook her head in confusion. "Kinda."  
  
"And they're like your Yoda," put in the geek again.  
  
"Or Luna and Artemis," added the new Slayer.  
  
Before Andrew could come back, Buffy pointed at him. "Stop helping."  
  
Connor interrupted. "Okay, I get that my cousin's a Vampire Slayer, but I'd still like to know about the guy in the basement. Something about having a soul."  
  
Dawn laughed a bit. "Ready for the craziest soap opera of your life?"  
  
***  
  
After two hours of explaining and questioning the two newcomers sat there in shock. "Well," said Connor.  
  
Willow nodded. "That's kinda what we say too." The phone rang and Xander went to answer it.  
  
"By the way, has anyone checked on Angel this morning?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow nodded. "Tara and I did, like at seven. He's getting a lot worse. He'd occasionally slip out and talk no-non-sense about having a son or something and then go back muttering a phrase in Latin, or Greek. We're not sure."  
  
Dawn looked at her. "Can I see him. Like, see if I can get anything else out of him besides that phrase."  
  
Robin looked at her. "You sure that's a good idea? He did bite you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Xander came back in. "That was Wesley. He said that he and Fred will be in sometime this week. Gunn's taken over W&H for Angel's 'temporary leave'," he explained using the term loosely.  
  
***  
  
Dawn walked down the stairs cautiously. Angel had huddled himself into a ball, muttering to himself. "So. . .So when you say he'll remember everything, that includes Holtz, and Quortoth, and Cordelia?"  
  
He stopped muttering enough to look up and give a strong, "Yep."  
  
"You'd do that your own son?"  
  
"Not like he likes me anyway," he said sounding happy. "And it's not like I had any choice. It was part of the deal."  
  
"Is there any way to avoid it?"  
  
He giggled. "Nope. Connor's gonna be a goner. Connor's gonna be a goner."  
  
"Stop chanting that, please." He immediately went back to muttering the previous chant. "What are you saying?"  
  
Angel spoke louder. "Media in vita in morte sumus. Media in vita in morte sumus. Media in vita in morte sumus," before going back into a ball and talking quieter.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"'In the middle of life, we are surrounded by death.'" Dawn whipped around to see Spike sitting on the bottom step, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Since you came down. Buffy asked me to follow you, make sure Angel didn't have another go." He inhaled deeply.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone about Connor. He shouldn't know."  
  
"Why don't you fill in the blanks for me. All I get about him is he's Peaches's son, grew up in Quortoth, and there was something with the Cheerleader in there. But first off, how'd you bloody well find out?"  
  
"I was snooping in Angel's desk and found a file." When she ended, Spike had just finished off his fag. "Anyway, how'd you know what he said?"  
  
"Bit, when you've lived for a hundred-twenty plus years, you pick up on a few things out of basic need."  
  
She paused. "So. . .you're not gonna tell?"  
  
"As long as you don't tell Buffy I had a light."  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Dawn as she hugged him.  
  
The only sound in the room for the next few minutes was Angel's muttering. He didn't have the heart to tell her they were going to stake him.  
  
***  
  
Spike jolted awake. Buffy moved groggily beside him. "Was it your mom again?" He just nodded. "Did you figure it out?" She noted he fingered something in his pocket, but said nothing. Changing the subject, she said, "You know, we should really start to head for my room. The bed's bigger."  
  
Spike glanced at her. "You suggesting I move into your room."  
  
"Kind of." Buffy looked down embarrassed. "It was a stupid idea."  
  
"Actually I think it's a good one." Her head snapped up.  
  
"Seriously?" He nodded. Buffy glanced at her watch. "Only 1:30. I'm gonna go do a little sweep."  
  
"Buffy, I don't think-"  
  
"I'll be fine. My cell will automatically be set for here so if there's trouble, I'll be-a-beeping. You wanna come?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Buffy kissed him quickly, then moved out of the room. Spike stared after her for a long time. She had kissed. Buffy had kissed him willingly; without a spell, being a robot, or in absolute raw lust. Smiling, he pulled an object out of his pocket. Now would be a good time.  
  
***  
  
Buffy came back in at about 2:30, shifting her shoulder. The two vampires she had staked managed to pull something there. She peeked in on Connor who was sleeping on the couch she looked to see if Deanna was still on her pallet, which she wasn't. The Slayer calmly climbed the stairs and peeked in everyone's rooms. Willow and Tara were cuddled up, as were Faith and Robin. Xander was sprawled out over his bed and Dawn was curled up. When she checked Andrew's room, she found Deanna curled up next to the geek.  
  
Smiling, she quietly shut the door. Buffy went back to her room to find Spike sitting in a chair. "Find anything."  
  
"Two vamps," she said, shifting her shoulder again. "Do you think you could hold my shoulder, while I try to pop it." He did as was asked and the room resounded with a POP. "Ow. Better though." She looked up. "You seemed like you were going to tell me something before shoulder incident."  
  
He nodded. "I have something I wanted to give you, for awhile now." She sat on the foot of her bed. Spike held up a ring. It was a round ruby with little diamonds going around the red stone.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"It was my mums." He paused before continuing. "It was the only thing left after I dusted her."  
  
Buffy looked up bewildered. "No." She pushed the ring back. "No, I couldn't. You should have it. It was your moms after all."  
  
Spike pushed it right back. "She'd want you to have it." Buffy hesitantly put it on her left hand.  
  
"Thank you." They both got underneath the covers to sleep.  
  
Once she was asleep, Spike leaned over and kissed her. "You're welcome, luv." He didn't notice her smile as he turned over.  
  
***  
  
Connor woke up to quiet noises. It was still dark out, so he got off the couch to check it out. He saw Spike coming down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. All Connor heard was something about gods, his mom, and getting piss drunk, before slamming the door.  
  
He considered following or waking someone up, but after looking at the time - 5:50 am - he decided against it. Figuring that Spike could take care of himself, he entered the kitchen to cook himself breakfast.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
What's up with Spike? Why's Angel so insane? Look for the next chapter in a little bit. And, our favorite enemy comes back too! And always. . . . RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Long Day

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: **** YEAH! We love all those who've reviewed! XOXOXOXO!  
  
A/N: SilverRain4: put the coca cola down. You-know-who's back.  
  
WickedWiccan1: your question will be answered somewhat in a chapter or two.  
  
Chapter Title: Long Day Part 1  
  
Summary: To long to explain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy woke up and patted the empty mattress beside her. She glanced at her watch, only 6:15, she got up to look for Spike. She went into the kitchen and found Connor cooking toast. "You should wait for Tara to wake up," said the Slayer, startling him. "She makes funny-shaped pancakes today."  
  
"I'll probably have some then too. I have a really high metabolism for some reason." He looked at her. "I suppose you're looking for Spike?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"I heard him around 5:50 this morning. He was mumbling a lot of curses and then something about gods and him mom." Pausing he added. "Then he slammed the door talking about getting drunk."  
  
Buffy sighed. "That'd be Spike." She grabbed an apple, biting into it.  
  
"But at this time?"  
  
"You don't know him that much. Legally or not, he will find a way."  
  
***  
  
Spike didn't make it to the bar. He was a block away when he saw a man drag a girl down an alley. By the time he got there, the man was re- sheathing his sword. "Oh, bloody hell! Not you again!"  
  
Thanatos looked up. "Dard! How's your precious doing? Gotta say, hell was literally raising when Hades found out she was alive. I could just slice her again, but it's so predictable and then you'd do that light thing. How'd you pull that?"  
  
"Hoping you could tell me," muttered the ex-vamp, stepping forwards into a fighting position.  
  
Thanatos stopped. "You don't know? The great Dard doesn't remember?"  
  
"It's Spike."  
  
"What was the first thing you said to me?"  
  
"Can we just get to the fighting?"  
  
"Don't you want to talk about anything?"  
  
Spike stood up straight. "You wanna talk? How about your brother, Hypnos? How he stole Mania? And how Hades clipped your bleeding wings cuz of jealousy?" Thanatos's usually calm face was fuming silently, moving his hand to the hilt. "Oh, so you want to fight now? Nezctikk."  
  
Spike had no idea where the word came from, but Thanatos was on him in a blink of an eye, slugging a fist at his jaw. Spike dodged the blow easily and kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him back several feet. He brushed himself off and went back up to the platinum. His jab was blocked, but got a solid punch to Spike's jaw, splitting his lip. He came back with an arm jab to the chest. Thanatos stumbled back, but lost his balance on the girls corpse. Thanatos drew his sword and swung it at Spike managing to nick his cheek. As he was bringing it back around, Spike grabbed a trash can lid and frizbeed it into his chest.  
  
Thanatos laughed. "You are like your daddy. Getting into the fight." He set down the weapon and stood on it. "Bet he didn't mention this." He rose off the ground sending a dark arc that hurtled towards the ex-vamps. Spike held up his hands to block the arc descending, then a clear white light shot around him.  
  
Suddenly, it all stopped. Thanatos was looking at the lightening sky. "Hades, is going to be. . ." With out warning his weapon came down on Spike's shoulder. "Slightly mad." He disappeared with a flowery exit.  
  
***  
  
It was about 6:40 when Spike came in through the back door to find Buffy the only one in the kitchen. "What happened to you?" She got up. "I should wake up to check that-"  
  
"No. I'm fine." He tried to shove upstairs, but Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"At least let me look at it-"  
  
"I said I'm bloody well fine. Now, sod off."  
  
She persisted, and held his arm tighter. "What the hell is your problem? You get up at nearly six in the morning to get 'piss drunk'?"  
  
He looked confused. "How'd you know. . ."  
  
"Our new houseguest is a light sleeper." He looked confused. "Connor." Nodding to show recognition, she continued. "Anyway, is this about your mom? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Spike sighed. "I know who my da is."  
  
The Slayer looked confused. "And you didn't before?"  
  
"He died, well sort of, when I was ten."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My da is Zeus."  
  
Buffy stayed silent for a minute. "Holy sh-"  
  
"Wow," said Connor coming back in. He looked at Spike. "I'm voting for bar fight."  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at him. "I'm going to repeat, what happened to you?"  
  
"Before I could get to the pub, I met up with the sword-happy god."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "You fought with Thanatos?" She glanced down on his shoulder. "You need to get that cleaned up fast, or else it'll get numb."  
  
Spike followed her into the living room reluctantly, while Connor stayed in the kitchen drinking coffee. Buffy signaled for him to take off his shirt and bandaged up the cut. "So. . . how do you feel about Zeus?"  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his face. "Don't know. I recall likin' the guy somewhat and that was the last thing he told me." Spike sighed again. "I don't remember. It's like a bleeding case of bad amnesia."  
  
She wrapped up his shoulder carefully thinking of what to say. "You'll remember eventually."  
  
"When?"  
  
Before she could answer, Willow and Tara came downstairs. "Wow," said the redhead. "Some one works out." Spike quickly put his shirt back on. "We woke up Dawnie and Deanna. They weren't to happy to wake up."  
  
Tara smiled. "And Andrew and Deanna looked so cute together." Both girls retreated to the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "The geek and the new one are together."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Yeah. Scary isn't it. Although in a weird way, they're kind of right for each other."  
  
Spike just stared at her for a long moment. Afterwards, he got up. "I'd better go change my shirt." She let him get to the stairwell, when she got up and went after him.  
  
"Spike," she said, stopping him. "Do you want to try again. As in again again. Like, slowly."  
  
"I'd like that a lot, luv." They both smiled. He only made it up the third step before Buffy twirled him around and kissed him, to which he agreed equally.  
  
After some time had passed, a voice came from the top. "Looks like I'm not the only one who woke up to a good morning kiss."  
  
They both pulled apart. "Hi, Faith."  
  
"Hey, B." Spike went up the stairs where Faith hit his arm playfully. "So?" she asked after he had left. "You guys going at it again?"  
  
"Not totally like before, but sorta, yeah." Buffy couldn't help blushing. "You okay with it?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who told you to do it in the first place, remember?" Faith grinned while coming down the steps. "Actually, there has been this talk I've been wanting to have with you since the beginning. Girl to girl, Slayer to Slayer. You're ready for it now." Her eyes were lit up with excitement.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
"Our sex lives."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no, definitely not!"  
  
"Why not? When I met, you you'd only done it with one guy. Now, you have two steady guys and a one night stand. Don't you dare tell me you don't have any tricks of the trade." She looked like her resolve was faltering, so Faith took another step closer to her. "Come on! You tell me something, I tell you."  
  
Buffy met her gaze. "Is you're room empty?" Both girls smiled and ran up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Willow flipped through the mail with Tara at her side making pancakes. Andrew, Connor, Xander, and Robin sat at the island eating. "That's odd," said the red head. "Spike got a letter. No return or stamp."  
  
Tara peeked over her lovers shoulder. "You should just set it down and let him open it."  
  
Xander finished chewing, staring at the envelope on the tile. "I say open it." The other men sitting grunted in agreement. The carpenter picked it up when Spike came in, with a new shirt.  
  
Willow ripped it from his fingers. "Letter!" Cocking an eyebrow at her overly cheerful mood, he silently tore it open and read.  
  
Meet me at Pierre's Cafe at ten-thirty am today.  
  
"W-What's it say?" questioned the blonde witch.  
  
"Some buggering stuff about an anonymous meeting." Spike crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Well. . ." drew out Robin. "Are you planning on going?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah. Why not."  
  
Willow's forehead creased with worry. "Are you sure? I-It's just, it could be Thanatos. And when you met up with him this morning, he did a bad number to your shirt. And-And we really don't want to spend any more money then we already do on clothing." 


	13. Long Day Part 2

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: **** YEAH! We love all those who've reviewed! XOXOXOXO!  
  
Chapter Title: Long Day Part 2  
  
Summary: To long to explain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike sat down at an outside table. Somehow, he had managed to convince the witches that he would be okay in a public area in daylight, although it took a long time. A problem he'd have to face when he got back, would be Buffy.  
  
He pushed these thoughts aside as a man in a brown raincoat sat down at the table. "Yeah?"  
  
"Wow! I'm actually talking to you!" said the man excitedly. "I have, but, nothing like this!"  
  
"Can we get to the bloody point?" asked Spike impatiently.  
  
The guy held up his hands, "Okay, okay. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just doing what Zeus asked me to."  
  
"Yeah. Well, why didn't he come down instead of you?"  
  
"I'm the messenger. Hermes, they call me. Plus, Olympus is complete chaos right now and he's needed." Spike nodded slowly. "The reason I'm here is to give you this." Hermes gave him another envelope with a red seal on the lip. "When, and only when, not before, you remember everything, you may open this up. It'll get you to Olympus with no troubles what-so-ever. You could even bring a friend."  
  
He took the envelope. "The only problem, mate, is that I don't remember."  
  
"You will. Sooner than you think."  
  
"Well, why don't I?"  
  
"That's a question for when you do." He glanced at his watch and stood up. "I gotta go. Juun-dyi."  
  
"Juun-dyi." Spike didn't even realize that Hermes was gone or he said a good-bye in a complete different language. He just was looking at the paper in his hands and anxious on when he could open it.  
  
***  
  
Spike returned to find Faith, Buffy, Willow, Andrew, Wesley, Xander, Fred, and Robin in the living room. "Where'd you go, bond?" asked the brunette. Buffy hit her in the arm, what looked like a full punch, which just got Faith grinning. "Seriously, I mean, you've been gone for nearly four hours."  
  
Tara came in from the kitchen. "Oh, good, you're here, and so is Wes and Fred. I-I finally managed to reach the Powers. All they would say is that Angel's insane because he was meant to be the god and it's messing with his head."  
  
It was then that Dawn, Deanna, and Connor came in through the front door. "Geez, who died?" asked Deanna flopping down in the only open chair.  
  
"Well. . ." said Fred.  
  
"Someone's gonna die?" questioned Dawn.  
  
Wesley sighed. "We've decided to stake Angel." Dawn, Spike, and Tara had their jaws hanging open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" Tara shook her head. "Wh-When did you decide this?"  
  
"While you were job hunting," said Robin.  
  
Dawn began breathing hard. "You can't! I-I mean. . . it's. . .He'd get. . ." Spike took her shoulder and led her into the dining room to talk.  
  
"Now, I would've thought she'd be happy about that," said Xander. Willow smacked his arm. "Ouch! No think about it. After what he did as Angelus to her, I'm surprised she even went to talk to him."  
  
"Who's gonna do it?" asked Fr ed. "Stake him." Everyone looked down, save for Deanna, Robin, Andrew, and Connor.  
  
"I could," said Deanna. "I didn't even know him, and no matter how much you hated him at one point, you still couldn't."  
  
Willow nodded. "It kind of only leaves you, Andrew, Connor, Robin, or. . . where did Tara go?" As if on cue, the witch returned with Dawn and Spike.  
  
"Willow. I need you to do a spell with me. It'll take about an hour, but. . ."  
  
She stood up. "Yeah. What's it for?"  
  
"I-I-I'll explain it later, but w-we need to do it now, so it gets done." Before the two of them left the room, Tara looked at Connor, and smiled sadly.  
  
The silence was awkward when the phone rang. Buffy got up to answer it. "Giles! Where have you been? Do you know I've been trying to reach you since we moved here!" Everyone was quiet as Giles spoke. "You're where? At the airport?" Buffy sighed. "We'll get you here soon. You should have called beforehand. Wait a minute. Is this an apocalyptic visit." She sighed again. "Fine. Someone'll be there shortly." Hanging up the phone, she turned around. "You probably all heard that. Some needs to pick him up at the airport. I would, but I can't drive."  
  
Robin stood up, taking out his keys. "I'll go."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Just, don't tell him to much. Keep him talking. Believe me, get him started on some sort of codex and he will talk for hours." He nodded grinning and left the house. She turned to Spike and Dawn. "What's going on?"  
  
Dawn breathed deeply. "This is about Connor." She faced him. "I can tell you the rest privately, or in front of everyone. It's your call."  
  
To say looked confused would be a understatement. "What about me?"  
  
"Do you remember that Connor I told you about?" He nodded cautiously. "That's you. And Angel would be-"  
  
"Let's do this in private. Please." She took his hand led him up to her room.  
  
"Would you care to explain?" asked Faith a little sharply. Spike sighed. This would be a long evening.  
  
***  
  
Connor sat down on her bed where Dawn joined him after she closed the door. She launched into explanation. "Okay, leaving off. There was this girl named Cordelia. She majorly screwed with your mind and you two slept together and she got pregnant. Basically, she gave birth to herself through some weird magic or something. This child, Jasmine, promised peace on earth and all that, but she was killing people repetitively to stay alive. Long story short, either you or Cordy could kill her. Well, Cordy was in a coma then, and for some reason, you punched your hand through her head. Obviously, she died. Then you went insane and tried to blow up a lot of people in a mall.  
  
"Well, Angel - keep in mind that he was sane and good - agreed to work at an evil law firm's office to have you start over in life with a new family and give you a chance to escape all this. So, you had a real family and no memory about anything."  
  
Connor nodded, not quite believing. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
Dawn breathed, trying not to cry. "Because once Angel's staked, you'll remember it all. Growing up in the hell dimension, trying to kill Angel, Angelus returning, the Cordy thing, the bombs. . ."  
  
Connor held his hand up. "Start at the beginning. Leave nothing out. No matter what." She agreed and explained. At the end, he sat there not moving.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Tara knocked on the door. "Wh-Whenever you're ready. Deanna's ready and e- e-everything else."  
  
The girl nodded. "They confused?"  
  
She grinned. "You have no idea."  
  
"Wait. How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Powers," she said simply. She became solemn again. "You ready?"  
  
Connor sighed. "Not in the least. But I'll probably never be. Go ahead." She closed the door.  
  
Dawn looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "You need to know that we're all here for you."  
  
"I know tha-"  
  
She interrupted him. "You might believe it now, but I don't think you will in a minute." She slid over and began to kiss him. "I love you. Just please always believe that."  
  
Dawn stood up and took a step away from him. Connor started to get up with her, but he clutched his head and began screaming.  
  
She went into the hall quickly, her tears falling, not wanting to hear him in pain. She paused. Connor wasn't the only one screaming.  
  
Spike was too.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
We broke it up into parts cuz it was a long part. 


	14. Offers and Confusion

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: **** YEAH! We love all those who've reviewed! XOXOXOXO!.  
  
Chapter Title: Offers and Confusion  
  
Summary: Giles comes back to much shock and we find out why Spike was in pain. Plus Spuffyness!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the front door opened, Buffy was standing there. She hugged Giles quickly. "Kept up on your exercises, I see," breathed Giles.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, letting go of him. "Sorry." She pulled Robin to the side. "Go see Faith and she'll tell you what you missed out on."  
  
"I missed out on something?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Fraid so." Robin shook his head while walking down the hall to find his girlfriend.  
  
Buffy turned around. "So. What'd Robin tell ya?"  
  
"Apparently, there's a new Slayer staying here?" he half-questioned.  
  
"Um, yeah. Her name's Deanna. Andrew adores her. Well, okay a little more than adores." At his confused look she clarified. "They're kind of a couple." He took off his glasses and Buffy cringed. "If you're already doing the glasses thing, I don't know how you're gonna make it with the stuff that I'm gonna tell ya."  
  
Giles quickly put the glasses back on. "Well, yes. Shall we sit down?"  
  
He began to head towards the living room. "Why don't we sit in the dining room?" commented Buffy intercepting him. Glad that he didn't notice her jumpiness, they moved to sit at the table. "Um, a lot's happened since you went to England."  
  
"I hear there a new nemesis in town."  
  
Buffy nodded, scared how to approach the next bit. "Yes, that's just a tiny bit, but. . .um. . .you see. . .I'm just gonna spit it out. Spike's back. He still has his soul. He's a god. And Zeus is his dad."  
  
Giles sat there for a moment before taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Oh, dear." He cleaned them for a long while before asking, "Is this why you insisted on being in here."  
  
She fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah, he's kind of unconscious on the couch. He and Connor did that after we staked Angel. . ."  
  
"You staked Angel?"  
  
"Actually Deanna did."  
  
Feeling confident enough to place his glasses back on his head, asked, "And who is Connor?"  
  
Buffy fidgeted some more. "He's Angel's so-"  
  
"Buffy," said Willow from the doorway. "He's awake. But Connor's still way out. Well, he's kind of awake, but pretty much out of it, he's just laying there staring and do you want me to take charge of telling Giles stuff."  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
She shook her head. "I think Spike wants to talk to you anyway." The Slayer immediately walked to the sofa where Spike was. No one but him was in the room.  
  
She sat on the sturdy coffee table. "What happened?"  
  
He blinked and turned his head towards her. There was a lot of confusion in his eyes. "I remember everything."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"I don't know. It feels like someone shoved a memory card into my head. I remember doing the stuff in my head, but at the exact same bloody time don't. It's like I'm watching someone else again." Spike sat up. "Come to Olympus with me."  
  
Buffy shook her head at the surprising question. "What? Now?"  
  
"Yeah. I can go there now, and I'd like you to be there."  
  
She shook her head again. "I can't. Not now." She sighed. "Give me a few days. It might be sooner, but I just need to make sure everything's mellowed out somewhat."  
  
"Basically make sure that the Watcher doesn't have a stroke."  
  
"Yeah, that and Connor." Buffy grabbed his hand. "I promise I'll go though." She leaned in and kissed him before standing and heading up the stairs.  
  
Spike sighed and put his head in his hands. He decided that he might need a drink before the day was over. A little bit later, he lifted up his head to see Xander standing there. "Oh, bloody hell. What?"  
  
He shrugged and took a seat in a chair. "I'll assume that you and Buffy are going at it again. Weird noises and all."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know about it? I'm soddin' tired of the 'you can't' speeches from you."  
  
"If you hurt her-"  
  
"Why would I?" he exclaimed. Unbeknownst to either of them, Buffy was coming down the stairs quietly. "I went half way across the world to get a soul for her! And if you try that rape thing again, don't. We've talked it out and there's a simple understanding with that between us."  
  
"You hurt her-"  
  
"I love her! And I can finally say it's with my entire soul. If you can't bloody well accept that, to bad. I know I do and I know she knows."  
  
Xander nodded. "Can I talk now. No interruptions from the post-dead-guy." Spike waved his hand in a 'sure' motion. "You hurt her, I will kill you horribly the fact you're a god or not. I've seen her after harsh break-ups and fall through loves and she's not fun to be around. I just leave that up to Willow for the girl talk thing. But the summer you left Dawn talked to Buffy. She told me that ironically missed you. You'd have to ask her about the rest, but point being. Both you and Willow have a chance at something again. Don't screw it up."  
  
"Had this talk with Red?"  
  
"Been working up to it." Buffy smiled. The two had reached an agreement of sorts. She also put in the back of her mind to tell Dawn not to go telling her secrets.  
  
"I'm sorry about Anya," said Spike. "She was a bright and odd bird."  
  
"Thanks," whispered the carpenter. Sighing, he added, "She's the one who told me to move everyone here. All she really said about it, was that something really bad was going to happen and we all had to be here."  
  
"Must be because of the Hellmouth."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The Slayer turned around quickly at a tap on her shoulder. "Wow! It's just me!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"Sorry," said Buffy sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine. Just, Giles wants to see Spike so it all gets in his head. And Wes and Fred just left. I think they're going on a date."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "Go Wes." She ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, tell him I'll be right there." She turned to go into the living room. "Hope you guys aren't going at each others throats."  
  
Xander grinned. "Caught us to soon."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. "Giles wants to see you and get the full blown picture." At Spike's smirk, she thought about reconsidering.  
  
***  
  
Connor's eyes twitched. There was someone rubbing his hand slowly. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl sitting there. She had brown hair that flowed around her head and shoulders just so, it made her look otherworldly. Her head popped quickly. "Oh, thank god!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around him.  
  
Did he know this girl? He searched his mind for an answer. Slowly the name Cordelia hit him. But this girl was prettier and more innocent than Cordelia ever was. Fred. He considered it longer, but she seemed younger and more brilliant. Dawn. That was her name. Dawn.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Confused," he said.  
  
"Okay, what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
Connor paused to consider this. "Pain." He backtracked it from there. There was a cloudy mind view stopping him from going any further. "Hit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit me." Dawn gently slapped his cheek. "Harder." She did so. "Harder." Dawn backed out of the room and bumped into Deanna and Andrew.  
  
"Connor just woke up and asked me to hit him."  
  
Andrew spoke up. "It's like Spock asking to be hit over and over again by his nurse in episode-"  
  
"Why is he asking to be hit?"  
  
"To jump start his brain," said the Slayer. She led them into room. "Sorry, cous," she said before punching him.  
  
Connor gasped as everything flooded back. He bolted out of bed and tried to run out of the door. He bounced back. "You can't leave," explained Dawn.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's a spell on your door."  
  
"Undo it," he demanded walking towards her.  
  
She flinched at his sharpness. "I can't."  
  
Connor grabbed something from her dresser and pinned her against the wall. "Undo it."  
  
"Dawn!" exclaimed Deanna. He turned around, holding a sharp letter opener to her neck.  
  
"Out," he said. The pair made no indication of moving.  
  
"Go ahead," said Dawn, trying to get her neck off the tip. "Just don't tell anyone yet." They went out of the room slowly.  
  
"Stay out of here," he warned one last time before the door closed.  
  
He still had the letter opener to her neck afterwards. "Do you think you could move that now, Connor?" When he pressed harder, she said quickly. "Or, I could call you Steven."  
  
"Undo it, witch."  
  
Dawn let a small laugh out. "Okay, first off, you know I'm not a witch. Equaling in me not being able to do the spell. That was a double miss." He was quiet, still holding the impromptu weapon to her neck.  
  
The Destroyer removed the weapon and tossed her on the bed. "Out."  
  
Dawn sat up for a moment considering. This would probably be the only time that she would have completely alone to talk some since into him. Taking a deep breath, she said, "For your information, this is my room and I should be able to be here if I like." To prove her point, she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
This didn't faze him at all. "I still have a weapon against you."  
  
She shrugged. "You're the least scary of all my captors."  
  
"I'm giving you a chance to leave."  
  
"Oh, sorry. You're the least scary of all my 'captors'," she explained with air quotes.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"We need to talk." He opened his mouth to speak. "And don't dare try the 'oh, no one cares' or 'oh, I don't want to' crap because it's not going to work with me. I've been down that lane and that just leads to stealing and getting into a lot of trouble. I know exactly how you're feeling."  
  
"I didn't have any teen angst in my life. So how could you?"  
  
"Considering the fact that most of my teen angst was finding out that I wasn't real and every memory before that was fake. Yeah, I could."  
  
"You're not real?"  
  
"No, Connor, I'm not. I've only been alive for like going on three years now. But before that I was a thousands of years old mystical ball of bright green energy. Which is kind of funny, because I'm not big green fan."  
  
Dawn stood up and walked to in front of him, holding her palm out. "Give me the letter opener." Connor hesitated, before his normal side gave in, and sat down on the bed. She put it away before sitting across from him. Dawn grinned. "I'm going to be your shrink while you're here. Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" When he made no motion to talk, she asked, "Do you still consider Deanna your cousin? How do you feel about her being a Slayer? How do you feel about all of us?"  
  
Connor looked directly in her eyes. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you."  
  
Dawn flinched visibly. That had come out of no where. "Why?"  
  
He looked down. "Leave."  
  
She jumped up. "Well, fine. If you're gonna Mr. Secretive like his father, yes your father, then to bad." Just before she opened the door, she said, "What I said to you before this happened. I really did mean."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Dawn turned around. Why would he be worried about tha. . . oh. . .  
  
"I'm not Cordelia. Heaven help me if I ever am. I would never purposely hurt you like that. And I really hope that you wouldn't either."  
  
"No," he said. "I wouldn't. Holtz's 'wisdom' and my other childhood are melding together. It's like there's an argument in my head."  
  
"I get that. Like when Mom, Buffy and I used to get into three way arguments, I'd be dreaming about them. It got a little freaky."  
  
"Holtz used to tie me up and leave me in the middle of no where and expect me to find him."  
  
"One time Buffy left me in a tree when I was younger, she wouldn't let me down for hours, until Grandma came by and gave her a whipping. That was fun to watch." Dawn had moved over and sat back onto the bed by then. There talk went long into the night.  
  
***  
  
Buffy laid in bed. Today had been a really long day. Zeus was Spike's dad, learning that Connor was Angel's son, Giles coming back, staking Angel. . . that was a long list. She didn't feel as bad about Angel has she would have thought. Granted, there was a little piece of her depressed and missed him and probably always would. But she and him had talked things out and were on a good note when she'd left LA. So she was at a kind of peace about that.  
  
But not anything else, unfortunately.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the conversation she'd overheard with Xander and Spike. Xander accepted her and Spike. That was confusing in its own right. Buffy smiled. He still loved her. Not that she didn't figure, but to hear him actually say it was wonderful. Though she'd never admit it back then, she did like hearing him say that.  
  
Spike came in the door. "Remind me never to answer any of his questions again."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Who else, luv?"  
  
She just shrugged and sat up. "I've been thinking. And, I think that I could go tomorrow. To Olympus with you. I also figure, nothing's going to calm down any more than it has. So, do you want to go then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to him, having a hint of blush on her cheeks. "There's one more thing I want to tell you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you. And I really have for a long time. . ."  
  
Spike instantly cut her off with another kiss, with a little more put into it than last time. "I love you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, good."  
  
They began to kiss some more. Buffy reached down to pull his shirt off when he grabbed her hands. "Luv, to know my intentions, you just have to look down a little further, but do you want to."  
  
She just grinned. And having something in mind that Faith told her, pulled him down to the bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Use your imagination. That's all we're saying.  
  
We appreciate all your reviews so much! The next chapter will be so good (because they're going to Olympus), just trust us and keep reading please. And as always. . review! 


	15. Here We Go

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: **** YEAH! We love all those who've reviewed! XOXOXOXO!.  
  
Chapter Title: Here We Go  
  
Summary: An attack happens in the house and Buffy and Spike head for Olympus.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn rubbed her eyes slowly and sat up. She had fallen asleep leaned on her headboard. Gazing down at Connor, she laughed. He was on the foot of her bed, his body was sprawled across it, but the tips of his toes were on the floor. They had talked a long time and must had fallen asleep in the middle of it. He seemed much calmer towards the end.  
  
Connor flinched at her laughter and sat himself properly on the bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was six in the morning. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'll bring some up for you." Grinning, Dawn got up and slipped out the door.  
  
"So?" The teenager jumped and saw Deanna. "How'd it go? You weren't hurt were you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. It went fine. I think you should go talk to him now." The Slayer immediately went for the door. "Warning you now, he'll be a little. . distant at times. But just keep talking normally and keep the conversation going."  
  
"Do you think, he'll get out soon?" asked Deanna, nervously with worry in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. But he is a lot better. Amazing what a couple of hours of straight talk can do." Dawn shoved her to the door and began to trek on downstairs.  
  
"That's why we should do this now," came Buffy's voice from the kitchen. "No other time is going to be calmer and who knows when another time frame is gonna open up again?" Dawn stood at the doorway and could see everyone clearly. Her sister was by the stove while Wesley and Fred were sitting at the island and Giles standing.  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "You have no idea how long you'll be gone and we have no way to reach you if there's trouble."  
  
"Yes, but there's so many questions that aren't answered. Like why Spike was brought back in the first place. We don't know that."  
  
Wes spoke up. "He could know and is purposely keeping it a secret to go to Olympus for a holiday."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"  
  
Dawn jumped up and yelped when Spike touched her shoulder. "No more spying, Bit."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at her boyfriend leading Dawn. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Since around 'this calmest time'."  
  
Spike came around and stood next to Buffy ( a little closer than usual, noted Dawn ) asking, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Running Olympus by people and they're not jumping for joy."  
  
"Well, wait a minute," said Fred thoughtfully. "I think it would be good if they went." Both Watchers opened their mouths to protest when she cut them off. "Buffy's arguments have been a little more favorable in my book. And true, we don't how long they'll be gone. Granted we are missing our a Slayer and a god. . but we'll still have Faith and Deanna."  
  
There was a pause. "So you're jumping?" asked the Slayer.  
  
Fred smiled. "Like one of those big, cute Mexican beans." Buffy smiled. After things calmed down, she promised herself a long talk with the Texan.  
  
"I'll be jumping like a lonpemj," said Dawn excitedly. Everyone stared at her blankly. "As in the demon. Come on I thought you two would have known that at least," she said to Wes and Giles.  
  
Giles put his glasses back on, "Well, yes, we do."  
  
"Of course we do. It's just odd that you know of that kind of demon."  
  
"Do you, know what he uses as a diversion."  
  
Staring at them like idiots, she answered, "Jumps around everywhere. How he gets away."  
  
"What are his preferences in food?" asked Wes.  
  
"People who have lots and lots of money. Thinks they taste better the richer they are and why are you asking me all this?"  
  
"No reason," said Wes.  
  
"So," drawled out Buffy. "Can we go?"  
  
"I still think you should wait until after the next big thing happens," said Giles. "Then it would be fair to."  
  
"Do you smell that?" interrupted Spike.  
  
"Not really," answered Fred. "What's it smell like?"  
  
His eyes widened before he yelled, "Get on the ground!" Quickly everyone followed the direction as black light surrounded the kitchen. Spike stayed up and went along the wall to where he reached the doorway. He punched the air and was rewarded by a satisfying crack. Thanatos became visible and his black power lightened enough for the others to see what was going on. "Don't you ever get a hint?" asked Spike as he did a roundhouse kick to his head.  
  
"I would, but Hades orders. Now apparently, you remember everything." Thanatos did three quick jabs to the shoulder and a kick to the stomach, which hit. Spike came back with a swift upper cut across the chin, sending him further into the room and away from the door. He hit Thanatos over the head with his elbow and punched his head twice.  
  
Dawn began to crawl slowly to the door. She was going to get out and warn everyone about the freaky-gods presence. Maybe that would help them somehow. She reached the door and began to crawl outside, when she heard Thanatos say, "Oh no, sweetcheeks. You're staying here." She scrambled up and heard Spike give an 'omph' being thrown into a wall.  
  
"He's here!" she yelled from the doorway and heading to the stairs. "Thana- " All of a sudden, she became dizzy and sunk down onto the floor. She vaguely remembered being picked up and had a hand on her throat.  
  
"Finally I have you!" exclaimed the god. "You know Hades has been wanting you dead for awhile? With your little talks with the boy, it looks like plans are going to have to change."  
  
Spike stepped into the hallway. "Put her down. This is between you and me."  
  
"You see that the thing. It's not when I attack more than one person that you're with." Thanatos grinned madly. "Let's see how much electric shock she can handle." He tightened his grip before Spike could raise an arm and began pulsing black waves into her.  
  
Dawn screamed.  
  
Less than ten seconds later, Thanatos was face down on the floor and had released Dawn.  
  
Connor and Deanna drug Dawn away from him and into the living room. Spike picked him up. He drew Thanatos's sword and chopped his head off. Instantly, the black light in the kitchen stopped and Thanatos's body turned into narcissus and cypress flowers. The flowers shriveled up into dust.  
  
***  
  
The scenario had caused every other person to come downstairs quickly. Deanna had been with Connor talking about family when Dawn's scrame came. Connor had got up instantly and got out the door. It took the girl a minute to realize what had happened before following.  
  
Willow and Tara explained that the spell was to keep Connor inside the room until he stopped sulking and found something to do with his life besides fighting demons. Apparently at that moment, Connor had wanted to protect a life, instead of kill the demon after the life.  
  
Dawn was conscious shortly after and was fine, just a little bit shaky.  
  
The only problem left was Buffy's unwillingness to go to Olympus. "Go!" emphasized her sister for the last time. "I told you I'm like a lonpemj. Full of jumpiness for you to go. So go."  
  
"What if someone else-"  
  
"Thanatos is dead. And now that Connor's out, you have two Slayers and a. . .really strong boy. That was a pathetic description." After another fifteen minutes of persuasion, she left with Spike to go to the gazebo.  
  
***  
  
Earlier that morning, Spike opened up the letter Hermes had given him. It explained to return to the place he first was returned and ask for Zeus's guidance and a pass into the gates.  
  
Instantly, their vision was obstructed into blank whiteness. It came back with the sight of clouds. There were clouds everywhere, and nothing else. Buffy looked down at her feet. "Okay. That's just freaky." Spike looked down and saw that they were on a cloud as well.  
  
"Well, finally you get here!" exclaimed a voice. They looked up at a fluffy cloud above them. "I've had to stay here for days." They turned around to find the voice. "It gets rather boring doing nothing." Both whipped around again, but couldn't find the source of the voice.  
  
"Hermes!" yelled Spike. "Get you're astral shoes down here now!"  
  
In a flash a small man in a white T-shirt and blue jeans appeared. "Could've asked nicer. Oh, is this her?" Hermes looked at Buffy. "You know she can't wear that right?"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Buffy lost completely.  
  
"Hold on." He left and was back within fifteen seconds. "Women have to wear dresses on Olympus. This should do it. You can give me your old clothes and I'll put them someplace safe." The fast moving man held out a peach colored dress. "Just go on behind that cloud. No one can peek. And don't worry about falling, because the clouds are so stable up here, whenever Poseidon comes to visit and he gets one of his temper tantrums. . . let's just say it holds a lot of damage."  
  
Buffy took the dress grinning. Hermes talked fast and was a fun person. She put on the dress with a little bit of reluctance. She really hated dresses, even though it was beautiful. It was sleeveless, with thick straps and the bosom was wrapped around horizontally ending in a high waist with a gold chain around it. Buffy kept the ruby ring and gold chain necklace on. Deciding to also keep her hair down, she stepped out.  
  
Apparently it looked amazing because neither man spoke for a moment. "You'd think I would've come out naked," said Buffy shrugging.  
  
Spike just smirked at this and Hermes turned a slight pink. "You might want to sit down for this." Just as they had finished his instructions, when the cloud they sat on flew through the air, with Hermes running right beside it. It stopped shortly thereafter before a golden gate with perfect white clouds surrounding them. When Hermes stepped onto the other cloud, a staircase appeared, leading up to the gate. As they got off, Hermes advised, "When you get in, try not to talk to anyone, they've all gotten a little bit antsy with the Hades rising slowly thing. So just keep walking until you get to Zeus's room. Toodles!" He was gone.  
  
"You ready, luv?" asked Spike holding out a hand.  
  
Buffy grinned, putting her hand into his, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
We're sorry they didn't make it to Olympus this time! It would've been to long, so had to break it up. Plus we wanted to get this out quickly. 


	16. Olympus

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! for all who've reviewd already!  
  
Chapter Title: Olympus  
  
Summary: FINALLY make it to Olympus with problems at hand and Dawn confesses something to Xander.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The great golden gates opened wide and the couple walked through. The room was large, and without a ceiling, giving an excellent view of the stars. It had walls in a circle shape and seemed like clouds that pulsated an opal like glow.  
  
Spike and Buffy didn't notice the beauty of the room. They just noticed the vary large man that was easily sixteen feet high who was throwing lightning bolts. He was wearing baggy white pants and, what appeared to be, a white T-shirt.  
  
Spike grinned and put his fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly. The large man stopped and looked down. "Poseidon bugger you off again?"  
  
The large man shrunk down to about their size and grasped Spike into a large hug. "William! So glad you could come back!" He released the hug and looked at Buffy. "And who is this fair maiden?" Spike introduced his blushing girlfriend. He took her right hand and kissed it. "So you're the lucky woman who's courting my boy."  
  
"That'd be me."  
  
"I am Zeus."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Buffy. THIS was him. The greatest god of them all, and Spike's dad. The latter creeped her out a little bit more. She never figured she'd meet his dad. Buffy got a good look at him. Zeus had a middle aged man's appearance, about thirty-five, but had the look upon his face that made him look immortal, which he was. He had a look of Spike because of his eyes and the way his hair was pulled.  
  
"Oh?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "It's just, you're a lot different than I would've expected. Cuz of all the stereotypes on earth with you being overly impatient and. . . well I like you a lot better this way."  
  
Zeus just smiled. "I am often a calm being, although I do feel need to smite another on occasion." He paused then began again, "I understand you have questions." He waved his sturdy hand and out of the walls came three cloud chairs.  
  
Buffy hesitantly sat in one of them, making sure they wouldn't drop her. "One question that's been circulating the great back at the house. If Angel was supposed to 'be the god' then how come you are Spike's dad. What I mean is-"  
  
"She means why am I even here," finished Spike.  
  
"To put bluntly, yeah."  
  
Zeus laughed good heartedly. "Are you familiar with The Powers That Be?"  
  
The pair smothered a laugh. "Just a tad."  
  
"I'll take it you are not a fan of them."  
  
"Not really."  
  
The god nodded understandingly. "Let us just say, the Olympus community has similar feelings and we have been butting heads since the beginning of time. This time there was a prophesy by the Powers that involved someone becoming a god. We decided to contradict with that and put one of own people in. Every few centuries I have a chance to go to down to earth and relax for about ten years in years, a vacation in your world. That's where I met Anne, your mother," he nodded to Spike.  
  
"So you did some mojo on her to make her want you?" he demanded in fury. "Did you just use her so you could leave?" Buffy calmly took his hand without him noticing. There obviously Dad issues here, and she wasn't going to butt in.  
  
"Not at all. I truly loved your mother, and I wanted to stay to raise you or give you another father who wanted you as well. But she never took off the ring."  
  
The Slayer instantly perked up, "Wow, what about the ring?"  
  
"I gave Anne a ruby ring. It bound her as my wife in Olympus. Think of it as an impromptu wedding for the giver and the receiver. If she had taken it off, she might have had a chance at another mate, but she never did. I don't know what happened to the ring after Anne died."  
  
Buffy fidgetted while Spike rubbed his head. "Would it happen to be this one?" asked Buffy, holding up her left hand.  
  
Zeus looked at it. "Yes."  
  
"So. . . Spike and me are. . . married?"  
  
"According to the laws of Olympus, yes."  
  
"O-Oh." Buffy immediately turned the Spike. "Did you have any clue about this?"  
  
"I wouldn't of bloody well done it if I'd known!" he yelled. Both held their heads in confusion and shock.  
  
"Will you be all right?" asked Zeus.  
  
Spike looked up. "It's just not every day you find out that you're sodding married."  
  
"I am going to continue my tale about the Powers. When Anne told me she was pregnant, first thought was joy, secondly was sadness, because I had only nine years to be with my child. Last thought was this is the child we had been waiting for. Luck had it, yes luck, that you were turned and from that moment on you had been competing with Angel for fame, love, and though you did not know it, the god position."  
  
Buffy raised her hand, "So basically, you were competing against the Powers. . . and won?"  
  
"Simply put, yes."  
  
"Since you've probably managed to majorly tick off the Powers, I'm half forgiving you for that whole marriage thing."  
  
It was then that Zeus looked at Buffy intently. Shaking his head he advised, "There is a choice that you will have to make soon. It is a non- demonic choice. What ever you do, do not take your first option."  
  
The Slayer looked at him a little oddly, "O-kay."  
  
Spike sat up. "What was the prophesy?"  
  
"I do not remember the exact wording, but said something along the lines of an appointed god will help stop Hades from erupting. Literally."  
  
"I'll take it that Hades will be doing the deed?" asked Spike. Buffy thought that it felt a little chillier in the room.  
  
She was right.  
  
"You people are talking about me? How sweet!" All three turned around to see Hades standing in a shadow, in dark glory. He wore a black robe had black hair and it looked as if a black mist were around his presence.  
  
Zeus stood up and grew a foot or two. "Hades! You are not welcome here!"  
  
The dark one shrugged. "Ya, well I'm a little overdue with visits." He flipped out a jar with dark, murky green stuff inside. He opened the jar and the room was instantly filled with the green cloud. Buffy couldn't see her hand six inches from her face, and she soon felt a little woozy.  
  
The mist cleared Buffy saw that both Spike and Zeus were unconscious while Hades remained standing. 'Okay,' she thought. 'Me against Hades. And I'm in a dress.'  
  
He sighed, "I keep forgetting that this stuff only works on gods." He tossed the jar to side and launched himself at her. Buffy jumped to the side, but couldn't shake off the fact she felt a little light headed after the gas attack.  
  
Hades hit her on the head with an elbow. When he though she was down, Buffy kicked him in the stomach, which sent him back to the next wall. Buffy scooted over to Spike. "Come on! Wake up!" She slapped his cheek. Buffy stood up to see Zeus behind her. "But weren't you just-"  
  
He backhanded her. "Amazing what body switching can do," said Hades/Zeus.  
  
(AN: From now on referring to Hades/Zeus as Hades and Zeus/Hades as Zeus. Just to save on to much confusion) He picked up a fist full of lightning bolts and aimed one at Buffy.  
  
"Oh, no," she muttered before dodging out of the way of a bolt. She had managed to get out of the way of five before the strange weariness overtook her.  
  
The bolt Hades threw hit her leg. But instead of doing any sort of damage to her leg, it just re-healed itself. "What the hell?" she muttered before passing out.  
  
Hades didn't take to much notice, considering the fact she was unconscious. "Now, where's Aphrodite."  
  
***  
  
Xander was down the hallway to the upstairs. Buffy and Spike had left two days ago and everything was going smoothly. He heard a small sob from Dawn's room. Well, up till now. He gently pushed the door open. "Hey, Dawnster. What's wrong?"  
  
She rubbed her nose and took a well used tissue to her puffy red eyes. "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
He closed the door to make a point.  
  
"Okay, it's horrible." She tried to surpress a tiny grin. "Well, wasn't completely horrible."  
  
"Wait. Could you start at the beginning please."  
  
She sighed. "You remember last night when all you guys went patrolling and Connor and I stayed home because it was our turn to do laundry." Xander nodded. "I would like to clarify at first that I have no clue how this happened, mostly. So we're talking about how we need a new washing machine because it shakes to much, okay? And we're folding a comforter, comes into play in a little bit. We get to teasing each other and I call him brooder. . ."  
  
***  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Take that back," demanded Connor.  
  
"Never!" exclaimed Dawn, throwing the comforter on his head and trying to run away. Because he had super reflexes, he caught her within two steps.  
  
"Take it back," he warned again.  
  
Dawn grinned. "Fine, just as long as you take back Klepto."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Neither moved. They weren't sure who did it first, but the next thing each know, they were kissing. Connor pinned Dawn against the vibrating washing machine. She moved the kisses up his jawline and blew into his ear. She moved them back down before he captured her mouth again. Connor moved down to her neck and played gently, leaving her gasping for air. Dawn unbuttoned his shirt and took it off while he worked on hers. Connor lifted her up onto the washing machine and kissed her some more, before climbing up himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
***  
  
"Wow! Wow!" exclaimed Xander. "The two of you. . ."  
  
She nodded before crying again. "I'm not really sure why though. It was totally unexpected and. . .God I wish it hadn't have happened!" Dawn burst into tears of guilt and shame again.  
  
The door opened and Tara popped in. "O-Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry! I'll just leave n-now."  
  
"Tara wait," said Xander. "Could you do something for Dawn?" After explaining the situation to Tara, he'd have a long talk with a certain boy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!! Evil people aren't we? This whole story line idea actually birthed at a retreat. It was a mall break.  
  
Anyhoo, flame/review if you have any sort of hate, confusion, or love of this. See ya next week! 


	17. Problems

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Chapter Title: Problems  
  
Summary: What's Connor and Dawn handling their secret? Plus what happened on Olympus?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Connor was leaning on the post outside thinking. He had absolutely no idea how. . . it. . . had happened. Granted, wow, but he would still have liked to understand how. The two of them had basically been talking about laundry. 'How sexy was that?' he wondered. Hearing a squeak on the boards behind him, Connor turned around to be met with a sharp crack in the face, sending him sprawling down the steps and onto the grass.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" said Xander shaking his hand. "Why would you do that to her?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Connor, trying to deny what happened. Both he and Dawn agreed it would be for the best.  
  
"You slept with Dawn! She's still a child-"  
  
"She's seventeen now," explained Connor standing up, refusing to rub his throbbing jaw. "Why don't you guys understand that?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you go off and take advantage of her!"  
  
"I didn't!" The boy sighed, yelling was getting them no where. "It just happened, all right. It happened and we agreed not to talk about it, and how do you know anyway."  
  
Xander cut him off with a chuckle. He shook his head. "Poor, misguided boy. When a girl gives herself like that, she'll want to talk about it to that person or she'll spill it to someone else." Xander paused to consider this. "Except for Faith. But she's a complete different person from Dawn." At Connor's still blank look, he added, "I found her in her room today. Crying. And I suggest the two of you talk sometime this week. And something other than, 'it didn't happen'." Xander turned around to head back inside. "Oh, and you might want to have a plan as of what to tell Spike what happened. He'll do a lot more than just a slug on the jaw. And for once, I will be right there, agreeing to his cause."  
  
He squinted back at Connor through the dark. "You might want to put some ice on that. It's swelling up."  
  
***  
  
After, putting on tape, Connor attacked the punching bag. He hadn't killed anything in a really long time, and felt full of pent-up energy. It had been five days since the talk with Xander, and he still hadn't talked to Dawn. She was either in her room - with the door locked - or in the house with Tara. And Xander had that look that said he'd better talk to her soon. He was laying all that on the punching bag and never heard anyone coming down the stairs. Not until he heard the click of a heel on the cement floor.  
  
Turning around, stood Dawn. Her appearance seemed better. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt, and black boots; instead of the star pajama's and worn slippers she'd been wearing the past few days. "It's really time we talked."  
  
"Yeah," said Connor, stopping the swinging bag.  
  
"Do you mind if I go first?" asked Dawn, folding her arms over her stomach. He nodded, and she sighed. "Clearing up my thoughts first, I didn't like. . well I did, but. . it wasn't." She shook her head, and breathed in deeply. "I don't like the fact that we actually, you know. But don't get me wrong, it was. . wow, but I don't think I was ready. I don't know how you feel on that matter, but I know you know it came out of no where." At his nod, she grinned a bit. "Good. I-I won't want to do that again. I mean, yeah, eventually, yes if we're still together, I'd like to again much later. Preferably, not in a laundry room."  
  
Connor grinned. "Deal." He moved to the shelf on the wall, and pulled off the tape.  
  
"There's also one other thing." He turned around to face her. Dawn looked down and muttered something quietly. Had Connor not had super hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Connor didn't even realize he had slid down the wall to sit down. Pregnant?  
  
Dawn came up and squatted in front of him, saying in a shaky voice, "I-I've thought a lot about this, and I decided to keep it. I also understand that if you wanna leave and never talk to me again, that's fine-"  
  
He looked up at her quickly. "Why would I leave?"  
  
She looked up. "Y-You won't go."  
  
"Why would I? The baby is just as much my responsibility as yours." Dawn sighed and touched her forehead to his. "Just tell me one thing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Please tell me the baby isn't going to be an evil manifestation of you." The young woman laughed, and shook her head.  
  
***  
  
Buffy moaned. She slowly felt her strength returning, but it wasn't enough to make her sit up properly, she just mostly leaned on her elbows and gazed around. Once the fog lifted, she saw she was in a type of cell and then it all came back.  
  
She sat up quickly, ignoring the dizzying feeling in her brain, and looked around. She saw Spike sprawled out beside her, and she crawled over. Buffy began gently slapping his cheek. "Spike! Come on, Spike! Wake up!" Buffy grabbed his head and went down into a kiss. When there was tongue being applied on his side, she pulled back. "Finally."  
  
Spike gazed around, his eyes with a cloudy gaze over them. "Uh, luv. Why's Hades in the same cell as us?" She quickly filled him in on what had happened. Spike struggled to stand up. "That bloody pillock, I'll kill 'im." He instantly fell back down.  
  
"We need to get back home. Maybe, Willow and Tara could do something."  
  
"How're we gonna get outta this cell, pet?"  
  
"Okay, good point." Suddenly, they both heard a whistling sound from outside the cell. Buffy got up and looked through the bars. "Hermes!" she whispered.  
  
The quick-footed god fluttered over. "What in Pegasus's wings are you doing in there?"  
  
"Don't unlock the door," said Buffy when he tried to. "Have you taken my clothes back?"  
  
"No," Hermes said wearily.  
  
"Okay, do that now and ask a favor from Willow and Tara. . ."  
  
***  
  
"I got it!" yelled Willow answering the door.  
  
She looked out straight ahead of her. There was a clearing of the throat. "Down here," said the voice and Willow looked down.  
  
"Hello?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
The man held up a pile of clothes. "These are Buffy's."  
  
"Thanks?" said Willow taking them cautiously.  
  
"I'm Hermes by the way."  
  
"Oh! Well, then. Come in."  
  
Hermes stepped in. "I'm going to guess you're Willow."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Buffy said she needed your and your girlfriends help."  
  
The red head blushed a red shade. "You mean Tara?"  
  
The short man nodded. "Buffy said you could make something to switch people back into the right bodies. She also said that it sounded like a catcher or something to that effect."  
  
"Oh! You mean a katra?"  
  
"Sure." Willow turned around to get the proper ingredients from the cabinet. As an afterthought he added, "She also said to make it powerful."  
  
She turned around. "How powerful?"  
  
"Only enough to put the most powerful gods in all history back in their proper bodies."  
  
Willow nervously giggled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Sorry it's kinda sort, but we'll have the next chapter up Monday or Tuesday (Swear to God!) 


	18. Suprise

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Chapter Title: Surprise  
  
Summary: Tragedy strikes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hades thrust down his golden goblet. "I said no one was to go down there!" he yelled.  
  
The guard bowed low. "It was only Hermes. It is common for him to make quick round of such places twice a day. It was on your order's, sir."  
  
Hades grinned wryly. "I guess then I should have a quick look myself." He hurried down the winding corridors of the prisons until he hit a certain cell. He sent his guards away and opened the cell.  
  
He saw no one inside.  
  
Hades stepped in further to be tackled down by two bodies. "Get off of me! Guards!" Buffy and Spike pinned him to the ground.  
  
Zeus slapped Hades' hand, with a brilliant green light emanating from it.  
  
Hades shook his head and took a step back. "Damnit!" he shouted, realizing he was in his own body. Hades had immense hate show through his eyes before running out of the room and fading out.  
  
Spike helped up Zeus. "You alright da'?"  
  
Zeus stood up carefully. "The both of you need to get home."  
  
"Why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"When he's that mad, he usually seeks out horrible vengeance."  
  
"Oh, god, Dawn!" said Buffy. "We need to go now!"  
  
Zeus nodded. "Understandable. Just be sure to come visit during less pressing matters." They all grinned. "Now close your eyes."  
  
When Buffy opened her eyes, both her and Spike were outside of their house. She ran to the door and flung it open. "Buffy!" exclaimed Giles. "You're back."  
  
"Did anything bad happen?" she demanded.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Xander.  
  
Spike sighed. "She means did any funky mojo happen while we were gone?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Just Hermes, and might I add that he's very short."  
  
"Nothing else?" asked Buffy. "Are you sure?"  
  
Tara looked uneasily at Xander, he just shook his head, signaling for them both to keep quiet. That wasn't a matter to discuss in front of everyone. Not yet at least.  
  
Fred added, "Well, they have been gone for nearly a month. So understandably she'd be a little paranoid."  
  
"Right here," said Buffy raising her hand. "And wow, we've been gone a month!" Fred nodded. "Are you completely positive nothing happened?"  
  
Xander stood up and put his arm around her. "Come on, Buffster! Nothing but the occasional vamp and goo demon. So go change out of that dress and see Dawn. She's downstairs."  
  
***  
  
Dawn blocked the counter attack that Connor threw at her. He had been teaching her simple self-defense moves and was becoming rather fluent with it. When Connor looked over to his left, she did a hard jab to the left, which he caught without looking. He nodded to where was looking and Dawn saw Buffy.  
  
"You're home!" Dawn ran up to stairs to hug her sister and then Spike who was to her left. "It's about time. So what was it like?"  
  
"Lots of clouds, very picturesque," said Buffy. "And the cells aren't half bad."  
  
Spike walked around the basement, looking over all the weapons. He stopped when he reached the laundry room. "What happened?"  
  
Dawn's head snapped over. "'Scuse me?"  
  
"What did you guys do in here?" demanded Spike.  
  
Dawn moved over to put herself firmly between Connor, and Spike and Buffy. "While you were gone. We kind of, sort of, accidentallyhadsex," she rushed out at the end.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy blinking.  
  
"That's not it either." She winced and added. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Buffy. Spike looked as if her were going to rip Connor in two. "Wh-Who all knows?"  
  
"Xander, and Tara, and well, Deanna. And now you guys!" said Dawn, her sheepish grin faltering.  
  
The Slayer shook her head, trying to form a thought. "How far along. . ."  
  
"About a month." Dawn looked at Connor, who looked at her reassuringly. "We've talked about it. . .and we've agreed to keep it."  
  
"You bloody well better not be having anymore sex!" yelled Spike.  
  
She winced. "Well, no. We're not even all that sure how it happened."  
  
Spike appeared as if he were breathing in to yell some more, then he stopped. "You don't know how it happened?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
There was a silence. "I need to sit down," muttered Buffy, taking her own advise. Spike leaned against a wall with an angry face. The odd thing was, he seemed angry at something other than Connor.  
  
Suddenly, a pink mist flew up. A voluptuous, blonde woman in a risqué pink dress appeared. She said to Dawn and Connor in a heavy accent of some sort. "Sorry. Zeus's orders." She drew back her hand as a red bolt went straight for Dawn. She flinched and Connor moved her out of the way, but it never hit her. There was a white field over the both of them.  
  
"You bloody bint," muttered Spike, still leaning against the wall, causing the field to go away. In a flash, he picked up a sword and had it to her throat. "You bloody well better tell me what you did Aphrodite."  
  
"Like I said," she said switching to the gods language, "following your pop's orders."  
  
He pressed the blade harder against her neck. He also followed her example in using the gods language. "His orders were for you to kill Dawn?"  
  
Aphrodite smirked. "Actually, the orders were for them to have sex." She paused for a moment, "I'm sure this won't help, but usually when I invoke that spell, there's just raw lust. Those two," she nodded towards the teens, "had real caring and love with them. I mean, he did this thing with her-"  
  
"Do me a favor and never finish that sentence," interrupted Spike. He did not want to know about his Nibblet's sexual experiences. "Why don't you go up and ask Zeus now what you're supposed to do considering Dawn." He took the blade off. "And if you do come back to kill Dawn, I will rip your head off."  
  
"That's just it. I wasn't sent to kill Dawn. I was sent to take the baby." She disappeared in a pink mist.  
  
Connor asked anxiously, "What'd you just say?"  
  
Spike turned around. "She wasn't trying to kill you. She was-"  
  
"Going for the baby," finished Dawn. She protectively, put her hands over her stomach. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's what you all care about the most right now." Hades threw Spike across the room and drew a knife and thrusted it at Dawn. Connor tackled her down, and got the blade in his arm. Buffy stood up and ran towards Hades. He faded out and then appeared right next to Dawn, putting the blade into her belly.  
  
"NO!" yelled Buffy.  
  
"It's not nice to make me mad," said Hades before throwing a knife in the direction of Buffy's heart. There was no chance and she had no time to grab it.  
  
As Hades faded out, the blade penetrated a bluish circle, and never hit Buffy's chest. "What's going on with that?" she asked herself, but there was no time to experiment.  
  
"She needs an ambulance!" exclaimed Connor, checking her pulse. Spike picked Dawn up and went up the stairs to wait in the living room while Buffy, shakily, took out her cell phone and called 911.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Oh! What's gonna happen to Dawn? Is she gonna live? Will the baby? Tune in later to find out! Oh, and please review! Voice your opinions on this fic and what you think should happen! 


	19. Pirates Makes Everything Better

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
Also no owning of Pirates of the Caribbean, although we are going to bye it on  
December 2!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating! With mid-terms rapidly approaching, it's kinda stolen our creative writing ideas! But, with a lotta boredom this Thanksgiving weekend. . . this chapter's done!  
  
Chapter Title: "Pirates" Makes Everything Better  
  
Summary: Aftermath of the tragedy and movie time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith marched into the hospital, with Deanna and Tara hot on her heels. The two of them had been training in the park, when Tara went to get them to explain what had happened. Deanna went to Connor and hugged him, which he accepted after a moment. The other two walked up to Buffy who was pacing next to the desk. "What happened?" demanded Faith.  
  
"Hades is now our main player," said Buffy freaking out slightly. "He threw a knife into Dawn's stomach and Connor's arm."  
  
"They're gonna be fine though, right?" Buffy hesitated. "Right?"  
  
Buffy lowered her voice. "Dawn was pregnant."  
  
Tara began to retort. "Buffy, s-she didn't want anyone to know-"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "The doctor said the odds of having her live are high, but the odds of the baby living are so low, they might as well not even try."  
  
Faith nodded off the shock of Dawn's pregnancy and hugged her. "I'm sorry, B."  
  
"I can't just sit around and wait for him to strike again. He can come into our house and hurt us whenever he wants."  
  
Faith pulled out of the hug. "You're scared and I get that, B, but for some strange reason, call it Slayer intuition, you seem more scared for us all than yourself." Buffy looked from side to side, and picked up a surgical knife from the table. She placed it on her forearm and sliced. The red blood instantly healed up. "Wicked. How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Buffy putting the object down. "It first happened when Hades hit me with lightning, and then when he threw the knife at me."  
  
Tara stared at her arm. "Buffy, you realize that you're, basically indestructible."  
  
"Have you told Giles yet?"  
  
She sighed. "Faith, I just figured this out probably ten minutes ago. There's been no time."  
  
That was when the doctor came out. "She specifically asked me to tell only her sister this." Tara began to tug Faith away from the doctor. "Miss. Summers, your sister is doing fine-"  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"I'm afraid we couldn't save it. The way the blade penetrated-"  
  
"Can I see her?" she interrupted. She didn't need to know how it could have been prevented or how it hit her stomach. That would make her feel even more guilty.  
  
***  
  
Buffy leaned against the wall next to Dawn's room. Connor was in there now, and the door was closed. Nothing much had happened when she visited her sister. Dawn admitted that even though she was saddened that the baby had died, in a way it was a relief. Buffy understood perfectly and just kissed her sisters head before leaving.  
  
"Miss Summers?" asked a man in a dark gray suit.  
  
"Yes?" she asked standing up from the wall.  
  
"I'm Rodger Moore," he extended his hand for Buffy to shake. "I'm here from social services."  
  
She pulled back her hand quickly. "Could you guys maybe come back another time?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." He pulled out a clip board from his briefcase and gazed at it through his glasses. "We have a few complaints on how you have been raising your sister. She was just stabbed, and dropped out of school during the last quarter last year. Did you also realize that she was pregnant?"  
  
Buffy sighed. She really did not have time for this. "She was stabbed by an intruder, as well as her boyfriend, the schooling system left town last year, and we didn't have the finances to move at that time, and yes I did realize she was pregnant. We talked about it, and she said that she understands her morals and won't do it again for a long while. These morals were set by her, and came her own mouth. Now can you please just leave us alone?"  
  
"When did you lose your virginity, Miss Summers?"  
  
"Excuse me?" exclaimed Buffy, feeling her shoulders tense. "That is none of your business!"  
  
"Unfortunately it is. You see, you set yourself as a romodle for Dawn, and she might believe that whatever you did in your teen years is fair game."  
  
She was about ready to yell at Moore, when Giles came up and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Rodger looked sternly at him. "I believe this is a matter between the child's guardian and-"  
  
"And he is the only fatherly influence I've had for the past seven years."  
  
Rodger wrote on his pad. "Are you married, sir?"  
  
"Widower, twelve years ago."  
  
"Pity," he replied without any of it. "Had any girlfriends since?"  
  
Giles glared at the man. "Two. One of which was murdered and the other-"  
  
"Giles, stop," said Buffy interrupting him. "None of this is his business." She faced Rodger squarely. "Just get to the point of what you're trying to say, instead of wasting our time."  
  
He looked skeptic, then put his board down at this side. "The point is, Miss Summers, is that social services feel that you're a poor example of a guardian. Ever since mid-February of 2001, she has been a bit unstable-"  
  
"Our mother died!" exclaimed Buffy. "For a year after that, we were all having a hard time. I was framed for murder, a friend of ours mysteriously left town for the summer, and then Sunnydale capsized on itself. If you ask me, this is the best anything has been in a long while. Dawn's grades are the highest they've ever been, because of her boyfriend."  
  
"Who also happened to get her pregnant."  
  
"She knows the responsibility of her actions. That's what all the years of sex-ed class was for!"  
  
"Mr. Moore, may I speak with you," said Giles, taking him by the shoulder, and leading him away and around the next corner. "You take Dawn away from this family, you've got a lot of enemies at your back."  
  
Rodger shook his head in a dignified manner. "You and Miss Summers over there?"  
  
He gave him an evil smile. "Not just us, but every single person in that waiting room. And any of the people they wish. Now, if you put in a complaint about either Dawn or Buffy, or any of us. You can be bloody well sure that every day after that, your life will be hell."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes." Giles threw him against the wall. "Very much so."  
  
Giles walked off without a second glance, meeting Buffy by Dawn's door. "What did you say to him?" she demanded, feeling a little apprehensive.  
  
"He's not going to be bothering us," he replied looking her directly in the eye.  
  
***  
  
A week had passed since that day. Dawn was released the day after then as well. She tried to interact with everyone as she had before, but it seemed different. Deanna walked by a room where the two Watchers were talking about Dawn. "She seems. . . distant," muttered Wesley, half in thought.  
  
"She's lost her innocence," answered Giles. "If we could somehow bring her back - give her something to gain for. It could help."  
  
Deanna shook her head and walked off. She couldn't believe they were talking about her friend like she was in some sort of rehab. She walked into Dawn's room to find her writing in her journal. Or attempting to write. She was just staring at the pages. "Hey."  
  
Dawn looked up. "Hey," she said quieter.  
  
"What'cha doing?" Deanna jumped onto her bed.  
  
She closed her journal slowly. "Nothing. Just. . . trying to find something to do. Without interacting with people to much." She sighed. "They all keep staring. . . and it seems like their judging me or something."  
  
"No, don't ever think that-"  
  
"How can I not? People get quiet when I'm around, they try to change the subject to avoid anything about Hades. It's like I'm fourteen again." Dawn rubbed her head. "I just need to get out of here for a little while. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah." Deanna smiled and checked her watch. "You need to get your mind off all this. Have you happened to see Pirates of the Caribbean?" Dawn shook her head. "God you're missing out on some great stuff. Orli and Johnny look sooooo very sexy and-"  
  
"I don't know if a movie's what I need right now," said Dawn, putting her journal away.  
  
"It's exactly what you need. If we hurry we can see the late show. I'll be fun. Cheap theater." Dawn grinned and grabbed her purse.  
  
***  
  
By way of asking Fred and Willow if they could go, they were allowed to. One hundred, forty-three minutes later, both girls came out of the theater, dreamy eyed. "Wow," was all Dawn could say as they headed through the park.  
  
"And did you see that Orli's shirt was at least halfway down his chest through, pretty much the entire thing, and then the feather hat. Oh! Drool! And surprisingly, I found Johnny's teeth amazingly hot and that swagger he had!" She grunted to show her appreciation, causing Dawn to laugh. "And the best part is. They're gonna make a sequel due out in 2005! Which we are so going to see-"  
  
Dawn cringed up a bit. "Don't get me wrong, this one was excellent, but doesn't a sequel seem kinda. . .hookie?"  
  
"I don't care how bad the story line is. Both of out pirates, together again, for a long picture film." Deanna sighed as a vampire jumped out at them, startling them both. The vamp charged at the Slayer first, baring it's fangs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
The next chapter's all written up and will be posted later this week. Swear to whatever denomination you are in!  
  
And that last conversation between Deanna and Dawn about PotC, we both had that exact conversation about it. Seemed so perfect to put in. 


	20. Erinyes

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Pretty, pretty please!  
  
Chapter Title: Erinyes  
  
Summary: After the movies and more angst!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked Willow nervously. No one had asked where either girl had gone, but they were fairly certain that it wouldn't stay that way much longer.  
  
Fred pulled back to curtain to look outside momentarily. "Well, maybe the movie ran later than expected. I hear at the end, after all the credits, there's a creepy little 'movie' with the monkey."  
  
"But even with that!" Fred looked back inside.  
  
"How about we give them five minutes, then-" Deanna and Dawn came inside giggling. "Or how 'bout five seconds."  
  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Willow. See looked at the Slayer's arm was scratched deep. "Oh, my god. What happened?" No one noticed Giles coming down the stairs quietly.  
  
Both girls were glowing with pride when Deanna explained. "It was just a vampire. I got tackled by it and hit a rock. But, oh my god, it was so cool. Cuz, Dawn is amazing!"  
  
"Dawn's amazing how?" questioned the red head.  
  
"She so knew what to do. Cuz when the vamp tackled me, I thought I was done for and yelled for Dawn to help me. She just said to do this thing with my legs that would turn it over, so I could pin it. But, after I did that, he shoved me off, but luckily I grabbed a tree branch. Then, Dawn was telling me all of these directions about blocks and kicks and stuff. And then finally, POOF! I staked him! Without her, I so would be dead right now."  
  
"You would not. I didn't tell you everything to do. You did do this instinctive thing when you broke his nose and then you knew when to stake him, which was perfect timing."  
  
Giles calmly turned, and walked back upstairs, oblivious to all there. "Well, let me at least look at that," said Fred, leading Deanna to the coffee table to bandage her shoulder.  
  
"How did you know what to do?" asked Willow.  
  
Dawn blushed. "Since Buffy and Spike left for Olympus, Connor's been teaching me all this stuff about defense and offense. It's really cool, and actually works. Unlike Buffy teaching me. It was mostly just speeches, no action."  
  
Willow looked down to cover a laugh. She was right though.  
  
"There you go! All better!" exclaimed Fred, patting the shoulder gently. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Xander from the dining room. Fred got up and walked into the hall, to spy on who it was. "Hello?" questioned Xander when he saw six dogs standing there.  
  
One sniffed the air, and barked at the others. They ran off into the night.  
  
Xander closed the door and started to walk away when the doorbell rang again. Instead of six dogs, there was six voluptuous women standing there. "Hi," said a brunette with a southern twang. "We're lookin' for our dogs. 'ave they passed by 'ere?" Willow came and stood by Fred to watch.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute ago-"  
  
Willow started backing away. "Willow?" asked Fred. "You okay?"  
  
"Don't you see them?" she asked. "Go away!" she yelled to the women. Xander had turned to look at Willow, then when he looked back, they were gone. "Get away from me!" she yelled again.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Tara coming in with Andrew and Faith.  
  
"Wow what is that!" exclaimed Faith.  
  
"It looks like it's from Dinotopia in the episode where-" began Andrew before he, Willow, and Faith were thrown backwards.  
  
"What's happening!" demanded Xander, helping up Faith. "Tara can you see anything?"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Faith. Andrew began swatting at something.  
  
She shook her head. "There's a black cloud in front of them. I-It looks like guilt, o-only different."  
  
"Different how?" asked Fred.  
  
"They're moving!" exclaimed Tara. "One shadow's going upstairs, two are going into the other room!" They heard Giles yelling from upstairs, then Spike and Connor from the kitchen.  
  
"Get away from us!" yelled Willow desperately, trying to scoot away from the thing invisible everyone else's eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" demanded Buffy storming in from the other room.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," stuttered Tara, frazzled a bit from the recent turn of events. "Maybe, we should get them in-into separate rooms."  
  
***  
  
Dawn was currently sitting on the shift with Faith. Everyone was going from person to person, trying to ease their mental pain. The people who weren't with the 'patients' were either resting or researching. Since this had all started, she had been on two breaks, one research run, and was now watching Faith. In about a day's worth of time.  
  
She was currently looking through a large book with Greek mythology. Wesley's guess was whatever was attacking everyone had to do with Hades who was of Greek origin. So now she was flipping through the pages of a very old book trying to find something that would do this. Faith started to move about.  
  
Everyone had just laid still after they were put into separate rooms, their eyes glazed over slightly, and the only sign they were alive was their chests moving. "Brat?" asked Faith quietly. She was white and had deep circles under her eyes.  
  
"Faith, you should lay down."  
  
"It was horrible. . ." muttered Faith quietly, sitting up.  
  
Dawn gave her a glass of cold water. "What did it look like?"  
  
The Slayer drained the cup, before explaining. "It had dogs head, bat wings sticking out of the back, freaky snake hair-" she stopped and looked past Dawn, who was flipping through her book as fast as she could. "It's back. It's a different one. Go away!" yelled Faith. "I'm sorry I did it, all right! I had to kill her!"  
  
Dawn shook Faith gently. "Is this it?" she asked holding open a page. "Is this what you saw?"  
  
She nodded before being knocked against the wall and mumbling incoherently again. Dawn laid her back down before running downstairs with the book. She tossed it in front of Wesley. "It's an Erinyes. More commonly know, a Fury."  
  
Wes picked up the book, "How do you-"  
  
"Faith snapped back for a minute. Apparently these things change who their torturing after a while, because she was sane when she told me." Buffy, who was on research duty with Wes, peeked over his shoulder. "Oh! And the dogs Xander saw, were Harpies. They go around finding victims for the Erinyes'."  
  
"But why didn't they attack us?" asked Buffy. "Seems Hades would want us all gone."  
  
"Because they only attack those who have killed a mortal or relative," explained Wes. "They use a type of mental torture on the victim to have them relive the experience and lead them to types of hallucinations that 'happened' afterwards. It especially tortures those who have killed someone in their immediate family."  
  
"And after awhile," added Dawn, "The effects of the Erinyes will either kill the person or put them in a deep sleep."  
  
"Thus weakening our ranks," finished Buffy. She stood up. "I need to go. I'm not back in three days, have Tara chant this and do whatever he says to do." She handed Wes a piece of paper with writing on it. She headed over to the chest and grabbed out the scythe.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Dawn.  
  
"To pay Hades a visit," she said, walking out of the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
It'll probably be about a week or two before the chappie comes out, cuz of finals. Who else feels like burning down the school at that time? And doesn't it seem like the teachers pile on a TON of homework before it? *Counting hands* Thought so. ;-) 


	21. Underworld

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
A/N: We've decided to put a small 'previously on' dealy on every chapter following this. It'll only cover the major details of the past four or five chapters.  
  
Chapter Title: Underworld  
  
Previously: Hades has been launching attack after attack on the Scoobies, one of which caused Dawn to have a miscarriage and everyone wanting revenge. Less than a week after that, Hades sent Erinyes's, or Furies, to attack the Scooby Gang. The Furies only attack people who have taken another person's life, especially those who've killed in their own family. Meanwhile, Buffy is heading to the Underworld to have Hades lift the curse.  
  
Summary: Buffy visits Hades to try and get rid of the Erinyes (Furies)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy walked to the gazebo where she and Spike went to Olympus. It seemed like a million years ago to her, but in reality, it had been less than ten days ago. "Hermes!" she began yelling. "Hermes, I really need your help!" When there was no answer, she looked up. "You get your winged butt down here now, or I swear to you I'm gonna take each feather off your shoes one by one and shove them up your-"  
  
"Lay off," said Hermes nonchalantly. "What wrong?"  
  
"How can I get to the Underworld?"  
  
The small god stood there in shock. "You want to go to the Underworld?"  
  
"Yes, now just tell me how to get there," said Buffy running out of patience. "I need to talk to Hades and make him get rid of the Furies."  
  
"You have Furies in your home!" exclaimed Hermes.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't help me now," Buffy moved and had Hermes at the neck with the scythe, "I swear I'll cut off your head."  
  
He nervously gave her two coins. "These are obol's. Give one to Charon on the way to the Underworld, and one on the way back, willing you make it out alive."  
  
She accepted them, and put them in her jeans. "How do I get there?" Hermes waved his hand and a gray portal appeared.  
  
"Go through until you see a the Styx river, you can't miss it. It's the only river there. Find a man in a boat and give him one obol. His name's Charon."  
  
"Thanks," murmured Buffy, as she went through the portal. She didn't see the winged god fly to the heavens in a hurry  
  
***  
  
The Slayer walked along a landscape that was completely gray. Gray fog, gray dirt, and gray water. The place smelled like death, and was as equally cold. She stayed close to the rivers edge, making the mistake looking in only once. The souls of the damned floated along, some seemed to be asleep, others were forever in a silent scream and held their hands out for her to take hold of. The sight of that had made her vomit.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure on how long she had gone before she saw a gondola with a man wearing a dark cloak. He held the stick, and appeared to be waiting. He looked directly at Buffy, his silver gaze sending shivers down her back. "One obol," he stated calmly.  
  
She strutted straight up to him and handed him to obol before getting into the boat. The old man pushed off shore and began to row across the wide Styx river.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the other side.  
  
She hoped out of the boat, making sure she held a firm hold on the scythe, and walked up and into the caves entrance, hiding the fact she was terrified. Hades, sat on his throne of black marble and bone in a large amphitheater. He was reading on of the three scrolls laying next to him, and on a stand was a helmet made from a black skull.  
  
The Slayer strode straight up to him and positioned the pointy part of the scythe to be at his throat. "Surprise," she said angrily.  
  
"Buffy!" exclaimed the underlord, seeming slightly taken. He carefully set the scroll aside. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You damn well know what, and I am NOT in the mood for games," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Hades laughed, "You do realize, that can not kill me, correct?"  
  
Buffy's facial expression didn't change. "Maybe not." She paused. "But I bet it'll still hurt." She pushed this point harder into his neck. "Wanna try?"  
  
"I would, if you could see me," Hades said, grabbing his skull helmet and placing it on his head. Buffy pulled the scythe back, and looked.  
  
"What do you mean 'if I could see you'. You're standing right in front of me." He moved to the right side of her. "Still can." He moved again. "Yep."  
  
"But you are mortal," argued the god. "This helmet should hide me from your vision!"  
  
"Yeah, well right now I'm just horked off, so release the hold the Furies have on my family, and I'll leave." Hades shot a fist out towards her, which she countered with the handle of the scythe.  
  
She pulled back to land a blow, when someone caught the blunt part of the weapon. "That is enough Buffy," spoke Zeus.  
  
Hades seethed. "Can I get some guards on duty?"  
  
Zeus, making sure that Buffy was going to stay put, stridded towards Hades. "You cannot do battle with her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"By the law set by the first gods, you may not." Zeus looked back at Buffy before turning back towards him. He spoke quickly in the language of the gods. "Kai ek pbijdhadr." Whatever resolve Hades held on his face melted in an instant, and became fearful. "Hamn kai vett mur femn uor fbun yuo!" shouted Zeus, sending a mighty roar the chamber. "Also," he said reverting back to Common speech, "it is time you pick a time for battle. No more petty fights. Meaning you must relinquish the Erinyes hold on her warriors."  
  
Hades looked directly at Buffy. "Fourteen days, on top of the Hellmouth."  
  
She considered this. "Fourteen days. Deal."  
  
Hades looked up at the ceiling. "I have retreated the Erinyes's, but you should hurry home. Your father doesn't seem well."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Giles!"  
  
***  
  
Tara was reading a book on the couch. Wesley finally took a sleep break after much persuasion by the girls, and was snoring quietly on the couch adjacent from them. Tara set the book down and began to pick another one up when dark shadows danced out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stood up, her movements waking Wesley, and went over to the entrance hallway. Six whispy black shapes slithered through and out the front door.  
  
Tara looked at the Watcher in question, just as a blue light shot through the living room. They turned around to see Buffy already halfway up the stairs.  
  
Buffy went straight to the room where Giles was. Fred quietly stood back and left the room. She knew he was dying, and she knew Buffy knew he was dying. Fred also knew that it was best if she kept quiet and not say anything over this. Instead she went to get Dawn, Willow, and Xander.  
  
"Giles. Giles? Can you hear me?" asked Buffy, asking through tears. She sat on the stool and took his hand. His forehead was damp with perspiration, and he was mumbling incoherently. "Giles, please say something!"  
  
"Tell Wesley to go ahead. He knows what I'm talking about," he muttered. Giles coughed twice, and then his eyes became distant and his voice was hardly above a whisper. "I'm sorry. Should have taken better care of everyone, should have said sorry."  
  
"No, no Giles. You did fine. I'm proud on how you handled everything. Just please don't leave us now!" she choked out.  
  
"I see peace and light." He looked directly at Buffy. "Name the star Jenny. Be happy." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
Buffy choked out a sob, and the her tears flowed free. She felt arms wrap around her, and looked up to see her sister, sobbing into her shoulder. Buffy calmly held Dawn as the both of them wept, and heard crying at the doorway. At that moment she decided.  
  
This was war.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Okay, we think a few of you were confused by Faith's ramblings in the previous chappie, that'll be explained in the next chappie.  
  
There might be a small pause in this story, due to the fact Bunny's grandmother is in intensive care. But as soon as she returns, we'll be working like crazy on this we promise! 


	22. Mourning

Title: The Way "End of Days" Should Have Been  
  
Author: Bunny and Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the god Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy *Grr-Arg*  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Like always)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Chapter Title: Mourning  
  
Previously: Hades has been launching attack after attack on the Scoobies, one of which caused Dawn to have a miscarriage and everyone wanting revenge. Less than a week after that, Hades sent Erinyes's, or Furies, to attack the Scooby Gang. The Furies only attack people who have taken another person's life, especially those who've killed in their own family. Meanwhile, Buffy is heading to the Underworld to have Hades lift the curse, but at the cost of Giles' life.  
  
Summary: How the death effects the Scoobies and some come to terms with problems.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The service had been small and brief. A few colleagues from England flew in. It was held in the daytime, in a quiet and secluded cemetery. All the men wore suits and a tie (including Andrew), and all the women wore a type of black dress. Dawn cried silently while Giles was being put in the ground, but she held her head up firm. With this action, it struck Buffy how grown up her sister had become. She felt an extra stab of guilt she didn't notice this sooner. She vowed to herself that they'd have sibling time after all this was over.  
  
The funeral was held five days after Giles died, and Buffy still hadn't told anyone that they were going to war in nine days. In all honesty, she had forgotten about it until that morning. That past week had her confused and riding an emotional roller coaster.  
  
After the service it was getting late. The gang went back home they all headed to the living room and sat. Buffy stood up. "I know this isn't a good time to talk about this, but it's all we've got. In nine days Hades plans to open the Hellmouth."  
  
There were chorus's of 'what' and 'huh' and one 'oh dear, lord'. "Where's the Hellmouth?" asked Deanna.  
  
"One of the things we need to figure out," said Buffy. "We need to know how many demons he's bringing out with him, how he's able to do this, why he's doing this-"  
  
"He's doing this to rule both the Underworld and the mortal world," answered Spike, half-sitting, half-standing on the desk.  
  
"Wouldn't Poseidon be angry?" questioned Tara timidly.  
  
"Notice Hades isn't openin' the Hellmouth in the sea. All Poseidon cares about is his own territory. Hades's playin' his cards well on this one."  
  
Buffy noted the sharpness in his words and looked at his confused. "I know this is shocking news, but right now, we all just need to get some rest and figure out all this tomorrow." Nobody moved for a few moments, until Willow and Tara got up and headed upstairs. Everyone else took this as an okay to move.  
  
Connor leaned towards Dawn and whispered, "I'm gonna go downstairs and train for awhile. Do you want to?"  
  
She looked at him teary eyed. "No. I think I'll sit here a little more and . . . think." He kissed her temple and left. It was only herself and Fred left in the room.  
  
Fred shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, when things get rough like this for me, I either try to think of an equation and answer that will restore complete balance between good and evil to keep it permanently or play chess."  
  
"Are you suggesting the equation or chess?" asked Dawn.  
  
Fred grinned. "Well, unless you really want to hear my theories on visionary level's and quantum existence's, I suggest chess." The teen grinned slightly and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Within ten minutes, the two girls were in a serious match, and Dawn felt she was fairing pretty well considering the fact she was playing a genius. "Check," said Dawn thinking she had finally trapped Fred's king.  
  
Fred scanned the board thoroughly. "Ah! Checkmate!" Sure enough, Dawn's king was surrounded by a queen, king, rook, and knight. "Wanna play again?" She looked up when Wesley came in, and touched her shoulder. "Hey, did ya need something?"  
  
"Actually, I need to talk to Dawn," he said putting down the stack of books he held and sat next to Fred. "I also would like your opinion on the matter."  
  
"Oh, all right then." The scientist settled in and looked at some of the papers he held.  
  
"Dawn, before Giles. . passed away, he proposed an idea to me that I believe would be an accurate suggestion. Given the fact you seem to know an extensive amount of demonology and folklore and the fact your grades have been improving greatly, this job would be perfect. Do understand what I'm asking?"  
  
She gazed at him blankly. "Might help if you actually said it."  
  
He glanced at Fred who looked up momentarily and nodded in agreement to her statement. "We think you should become a Watcher." Dawn raised her eyebrows. "He gave me some paperwork and sketches of his plans to where we could start working as soon as tomorrow morning if wanted."  
  
Fred looked up again. "These notes are really thorough, although they are kinda hard to read. His hand writing's so small."  
  
"Giles really wanted me to do this?" asked Dawn in sincerity.  
  
"In a manner of speaking. He wanted it to be your choice."  
  
"Deal."  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked outside to find Spike sitting on the steps. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He flicked the cigarette into the yard.  
  
"I just forgot," she responded quietly, looking down.  
  
"How can you just 'forget' something like that?" Spike demanded angrily. "What if you had 'just forgotten' to tell us until the world turned out to be hell?"  
  
Buffy resisted all urge to slap him at that moment. "I would never let that happen!"  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
Buffy tried to breathe and stop her body from shaking in anger. "There's still time to get a good plan and we all needed a little time. Five days isn't a big deal. Especially when there's over a week left."  
  
"If we'd known earlier we could've gotten the Slayers together-"  
  
"We don't even know what's coming out of there ourselves. They've barely been called for two months and then all of a sudden, having them fight some sort of hell-ish thing? We don't even know if they're vampires. I get your point, really I do, but-" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I just lost my dad. And whenever someone I love dies, the world just stops for a few hours or days. And at that time, screw authority."  
  
Spike walked up and started to hold her, rubbing her back. Buffy didn't know why, but whenever someone comforted her whenever she would try not to cry, she always ended up bawling. Like she was doing now.  
  
When she had calmed down, he kissed her head. "Okay," he said. "Just promise me, the next time you get information ahead of time. . ."  
  
"I'll tell," she sniffled. "I promise." They stood like that for awhile, just looking at the stars. "Guess what I heard in the living room?" Spike grunted. "Dawn's gonna be a Watcher."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And you're all right with that?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "She's old enough, and I'd hope she wouldn't do anything too stupid. But the minute her grades start going down, she being taken off."  
  
***  
  
Robin crawled into bed after Faith and held her. "This probably isn't a good time to ask-" Faith snorted at that remark since everyone had been saying it lately. "-but who were the Furies torturing you about?"  
  
"The deputy mayor and some other guy," she replied bluntly.  
  
He rubbed her arm. "Who else?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Believe me, if you don't talk about it now it'll build and I've seen what pent up emotions do to people." She tensed up slightly. "I'm not going to hate you for it."  
  
Faith wriggled out of his grip and stood up and paced. "That's what everyone says to me and then they all of a sudden change their minds deciding my reason was a crappy one."  
  
He sat up. "Faith-"  
  
She began whipping away tears. "I had my emotions under control until I came back to Sunnydale. Better yet. Until I met you!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And you hate me for it?" he stretched out the questions.  
  
"Yes! No! I mean. ." She flipped her hair back with her hand. "It was my mother. Right after I was called, some vamp turned her and I had to be the one to do the duty. But when I staked her, I felt nothing! Because at the time, I had nothing! I had a dead Dad and a Mom who was never sober since that happened! And all of a sudden five years later, I care! I care that she died! I care that I'm the one who killed her." Faith began to convulse with sobs.  
  
Robin got up and held her. She resisted for a moment before allowing herself to be held. "Do you know how my mom was killed?" He felt her shake her head. "By Spike." Faith looked up confused. "I tried to stake him just before you came, it didn't work obviously, but I realized that the man who killed my mother isn't there anymore. And you should realize, that the woman who staked your mother isn't there anymore either. You've grown as a person and because of that you've become better. I believe that you've done a good job at it, too."  
  
He kept holding her until he couldn't feel her crying anymore. Robin picked her up and put her into bed before climbing in himself.  
  
***  
  
Tara looked at the wall across from where she was in bed reading. There were muffled sounds of yelling. "Do you think they'll be okay?"  
  
Willow looked over after closing the door. "Yeah. Faith's having an emotional break down at the moment, so we'll have to be nice to her in the morning." She climbed in and laid her head on Tara's stomach. "Do you think we'll make it?"  
  
"Out of the battle?" She giggled when the red head nodded. "I'm going to say yes. Just because that's what I wanna believe."  
  
Willow looked up and smiled. "I know what you mean." She repositioned herself on her lap. "What do ya think we're gonna be facing?" Tara gasped and flung her head strait back. The red head sat up in confusion. "Baby? What's wrong?"  
  
She gazed at her lover, eyes wide in shock. "I know what's coming."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
We're really really really sorry for not updating! But the thing is, Bunny's grandmother has gotten better, but her sister's godmother passed away recently. She also has another cousin who's in intensive care, so needless to say there was a small break. But we think we'll be able to write quickly now.  
  
(Note from Kat: To those who are reading "Visions Cause Trouble", we'll have the next chapter up soon!) 


End file.
